Irksome
by Hitto-sama
Summary: FINI Kakashi est un grand ninja, y'a pas à y revenir, mais il a aussi une vie passionnante et bien remplie... Merci qui ?
1. Irksome 01

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** grandiloquence théâtrale  
**Disclamer :** Il était une fois, un japonais. Il s'appelait Masashi Kishimoto et détenait tous les droits sur l'univers qu'il avait créé, à savoir celui de son propre manga "Naruto". Et bien entendu, je ne suis pas ce Masashi Kishimoto. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas japonais. Ni du côté XY de la Force. Tant mieux.  
**Note :** Le titre signifie "agaçant" en anglais.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Il était de notoriété publique que déranger Hatake Kakashi un samedi soir sur son propre terrain alors que la première chaîne télévisuelle du pays retransmettait la toute nouvelle adaptation du Icha Icha Paradise à une heure de grande écoute était quelque chose d'assez risqué. On pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire que déranger Hatake Kakashi était mortel. Sauf pour un certain nombre de personne. Le Hokage en avait la capacité, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, si tant est que le chef de l'armée ait une bonne raison. Le Conseil aussi avait ce pouvoir mais il fallait que le pays soit au bord de la guerre et que toutes les unités d'ANBU soient détruites. Ses élèves le pouvaient plus ou moins, si tant est qu'ils découvrent un jour l'adresse de son appartement. Et puis il y avait les autres. Maito Gai faisait partie de ces gens qui n'avaient en aucun cas le droit de venir déranger Hatake Kakashi, même si c'était pour un défi qui ne souffrait d'aucun délai. On lui avait pourtant souvent dit et répété que c'était suicidaire mais Gai était de ceux que la mort n'effraie pas. Parait-il.

L'histoire se passait donc un samedi soir alors que des millions de fans frémissaient devant leur écran de télévision, attendant avec impatience que la coupure de publicité se termine dans l'espoir de voir le premier épisode de l'adaptation en série télé du célèbre roman de l'ermite aux crapauds, aussi connu pour ses faits légendaires en tant que shinobi accompli. Kakashi se trouvait dans son meilleur (et unique) fauteuil pour l'occasion, une bière fraîche sur la petite table basse à côté de lui, tout comme un paquet de chips ouvert à l'avance pour éviter de faire du bruit. Les volets étaient tirés, la porte fermée. Kakashi était même allé jusqu'à dire aux voisins qu'il n'était pas là (mission urgente – oui, dommage pour le feuilleton, merci encore, au revoir) pour s'assurer qu'on ne viendrait pas le déranger en quête de sel ou de sucre. La gamine d'à côté bavait dès qu'elle l'apercevait et Kakashi n'aimait pas sa façon de frapper cinq ou six fois à la porte chaque soir pour demander un tourne vis ou un bougeoir afin de préparer un gâteau ou il ne savait quoi. Au Diable la merdeuse ! Ce soir, il regardait la télévision.

Télévision qu'il avait d'ailleurs achetée pour cet évènement. Il avait même recueilli un meuble pour la placer dans son salon-salle à manger-cuisine. Il fallait dire qu'en dehors d'une table basse et d'un fauteuil, la partie salon de sa pièce principale n'était pas spécialement meublée. Pas de décoration au mur, pas de plante verte. Sa chambre était un peu plus gaie mais restait tout de même très sobre. Il était shinobi et n'avait donc pas à se soucier des biens terrestres. Après tout, il pouvait mourir l'instant d'après et l'administration serait très embêtée avec ses affaires. Autant leur éviter un tas de papelards inutiles. Kakashi avait déjà demandé à ce qu'on fasse brûler toutes ses affaires au cas où il mourait.

Vous l'avez donc compris, Hatake Kakashi était un homme prévoyant. Pour un shinobi, il était normal d'utiliser ce terme. Un civil aurait plutôt dit paranoïaque mais tout dépend du point de vue et nous n'allons pas débattre maintenant des différences entre civils et ninja. Comme tout homme prévoyant, Kakashi vérifia d'un dernier coup d'œil que rien ne viendrait le déranger. Il était dans le noir, seulement éclairé par l'écran animé devant lui. Pris d'un doute, Kakashi se leva et vérifia que les fenêtres ainsi que les volets étaient fermés, tout en gardant un œil sur le téléviseur. Il tourna autour de son fauteuil et le déplaça de cinquante bons centimètres histoire de survivre en cas d'attaques croisées depuis les fenêtres et la porte d'entrée. Le célèbre jonin laissa son Sharingan scruter les moindres recoins de la pièce avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il finit par s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil, non sans vérifier avant qu'il n'était pas plus piégé que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, et se laissa aller, s'affalant jusqu'à être dans sa position favorite, à savoir celle du "j'm'écroule et j'verrais après". Il était bien. Merci la paranoïa.

La publicité se termina sur un shampooing pour sublimer les reflets blonds des personnes brunes. Kakashi se tendit imperceptiblement. Enfin, la série commençait ! La belle brune de la pub céda sa place à un écran noir. Un instant, Kakashi cru que l'on avait coupé le courant et qu'on s'apprêtait à l'attaquer mais il se détendit lorsqu'il vit s'afficher en gros caractères le titre de la série. Le générique débuta. Il était bien rythmé et présentait rapidement les acteurs dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé. Quoi que la petite Fujikaze Yukie lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Autant dire qu'il s'en fichait royalement. La minute trente de chansonnette s'acheva sur trois coups. Kakashi retint sa respiration. La première image n'était autre qu'un long plan sur un merveilleux coucher de soleil. De nouveau trois coups. Kakashi grogna. Il n'était pas là donc ne pouvait pas aller voir ce qui se tramait derrière sa porte. Et puis quelle idée de frapper à la porte quand on attaquait … Autant envoyer une lettre recommandée la veille ! Le jonin baissa le son de la télévision pour paraître encore moins présent qu'il ne l'était et se renfrogna. Il aurait dû écouter ce vendeur et accepter de sortir quelques billets de plus pour les écouteurs à infrarouge qui lui auraient permis de rester affalé tout en restant à bonne distance de l'écran. Trois coups. Encore. Et la porte vola.

"Hatake Kakashi ! hurla un homme grenouille sur le pas de la porte."

Un "crac" lui répondit. L'accoudoir du fauteuil avait rendu l'âme sous la pression qu'exerçait sur lui le démon qui avait remplacé le dénommé Hatake Kakashi. Seul son œil brillait d'une lueur meurtrière dans la pénombre de la pièce tandis que le coucher de soleil dérivait sur un pin perdu en haut d'une falaise. L'instant d'après, Gai actionna l'interrupteur pour avoir un peu de lumière et constata une fois de plus que son rival éternel n'avait pas fait dans le social depuis longtemps. En même temps, depuis que ses disciples s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Kakashi faisait dans le socialement correct. C'était à peine s'il disait bonjour lorsqu'il recevait ses ordres de mission. Le merci et l'au revoir lui étaient d'ailleurs inconnus. Gai prit une grande inspiration et pointa son index rigide comme la Justice avec un mouvement théâtral sur la bête se terrant dans son fauteuil.

"Ce soir, tu sors !  
- Vas t'étouffer avec tes collants, grogna Kakashi.  
- Si tu dis cela, c'est que tu n'es pas un homme ! répliqua Gai sans se soucier de ce qu'on appelait logique et qui régnait communément dans toute conversation.  
- Rien à foutre.  
- Où est donc la fougue légendaire de ta jeunesse écarlate ? continua l'intrus en prenant une pose dramatique et une respiration haletante.  
- Elle t'emmerde ma fougue.  
- L'ivresse des grandeurs ne t'aurait-elle pas fait perdre de vue l'incommensurable bonheur que l'on trouve dans la quête et la maîtrise de la reconnaissance de nos chers enfants qui quittent à peine le berceau pour se réfugier dans nos bras virils !  
- De quoi ?  
- La plus grande fierté du guerrier n'est-elle pas celle du devoir accompli lorsque l'on voit la nouvelle génération élevée par nos soins prendre de l'assurance tout en gardant un œil bienveillant sur leurs aînés et leurs cadets alors que la paix et la sécurité sont assurées pour tous dans ce monde pleins de pièges et de douleurs !  
- C'est-à-dire …  
- Comment peut-on résister un seul instant à cet enfant qui tend ses petites mimines vers les grandes paluches qui sont les nôtres après le cauchemar de sa préadolescence et qui s'apprête à affronter le monde terriblement dur et détestable des adultes alors que lui-même n'a pas toutes les réponses et que nous-mêmes ne les avons pas mais il les demande quand même et nous nous devons de les lui donner pour satisfaire sa curiosité d'enfant !  
- Ah …  
- Notre seul souci est de préserver du mieux que nous le pouvons l'héritage des générations précédentes pour l'offrir à nos chers et tendres élèves qui n'attendent que l'occasion de retransmettre ce précieux savoir à leur propre descendance chérie et bercée avec soins durant des années et des années tout en sachant que nous ne sommes que des passerelles entre le passé, le présent et le futur dans ce beau pays qui est le notre et que nous devons protéger de nos corps et nos fougues jusqu'à ce que la mort nous condamne tous ! Kakashi !  
- Oui ?  
- Ce soir, tu sors !"

Et Kakashi sortit effectivement ce soir-là.

_Fin ?_


	2. Irksome 02

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** semblant de bataille de gosses  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note : **Et oui, y'a une suite !

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Il détestait ça. Et pourtant, ça revenait, périodiquement. Un peu comme les besoins naturels qui tiraillaient un homme. Et ça tombait, ça n'arrêtait pas. Qu'est-ce que tout le monde y trouvait de drôle et d'agréable ? Ce devait être l'un des grands mystères de son existence. Kakashi était un génie et brillait en beaucoup de domaine mais il ne comprenait généralement pas ses semblables. A plus forte raison la grenouille géante à guêtres orange se dandinant au milieu de ce truc. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à courir après ? La bouche grande ouverte et la langue pendante en prime. Ça dépassait Kakashi. Pourquoi tout le monde raffolait de cette chose blanche et visqueuse ? Ça tombait, à la bonne heur ! Et après ? Ça s'accrochait dans les cheveux, ça mouillait, le goût était désagréable et ça lui donnait des maux d'estomac s'il en avalait trop. Vraiment … Pourquoi l'humanité entière aimait la neige ?

"Kakashi, viens !"

Kakashi grogna vaguement et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il piétina sur place pour se réchauffer un peu tout en fixant d'un œil morne la chose verte courir après les gosses. Dans un sens. Puis dans l'autre. Ça lui donnait mal au ventre. On aurait dit une espèce de feuille de laitue un peu passée flottant dans du lait de soja. Et Kakashi n'aimait ni la laitue, ni le lait de soja. Ni Gai, par extension. Kurenai et Asuma aussi profitaient de la première neige de l'année pour se détendre. C'étaient eux qui avaient organisé un "entraînement spécial" qui n'avait rien d'un entraînement, ni rien de spécial. Le seul avantage, c'était qu'il pouvait voir par lui-même que Sakura allait bien. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis l'été dernier et elle avait beaucoup grandi. Enfin, toutes les filles avaient beaucoup grandi, et les garçons étaient un peu à la traîne mais c'était normal. Kakashi se souvenait parfaitement du temps maudit où il avait été le plus petit de son équipe, à cause d'une croissance tardive. Et puis les filles grandissaient plus tôt que les garçons.

"Kakashi ! hurla Gai. Bouge-toi et viens !  
- J'ai peur de vous tuer avec ma satané fougue légendaire de ma jeunesse écarlate."

Toute l'assistance ressentit soudainement un frisson désagréable qui n'était pas dû à la température ambiante. Gai fut le premier à reprendre contenance, trop habitué aux menaces de son adversaire pour y prêter vraiment attention.

"Jeunes gens, votre attention s'il-vous-plaît ! Tous par équipe ! Vous avez cinq minutes pour préparer votre territoire et vos murailles !  
- Professeur, coupa Lee en levant bien haut la main, Sakura n'a plus d'équipe !"

Nouveau froid sur l'assistance. Lee ne remarqua pas la mine blessée de sa dulcinée mais ressentit avec violence le coup qu'Ino lui prodigua. La blonde le souleva ensuite du sol par son écharpe orange et le secoua comme un prunier.

"Le tact, Lee, le tact ! hurla-t-elle en insistant bien sur les mots.  
- Allons, l'arrêta Gai. J'y avais songé, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Miss Sakura, vous allez être notre prisonnière dans ce jeu !  
- Hein ? répliqua Sakura pas très sûre de suivre la conversation.  
- C'est simple, poursuivit Kurenai. Nous vous avons réuni pour un entraînement bien que la forme semble suspecte. Asuma, Gai, Kakashi et moi joueront le rôle de shinobi qui t'auront kidnappé. Les autres équipes devront te récupérer."

Sakura approuva sagement et participa à l'élaboration de murailles de neige qui devraient empêcher les autres de l'approcher. Kakashi regarda toute cette joyeuse agitation de loin, appuyé au tronc d'un arbre, son écharpe vaguement beige bien mise. Il n'avait aucune intention de participer à cette mascarade. Pour lui, un entraînement se résumait à latter ses élèves jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer ses méthodes. Même à cause de la première neige de l'hiver. Il lui en foutrait, de la première neige de l'hiver. Les murailles montèrent rapidement à des hauteurs appréciables et la forteresse de l'équipe numéro huit avait quelque chose d'assez glauque avec tout ces insectes qui se baladaient dessus. Le temps des préparatifs se termina rapidement et Gai prit Sakura sous son bras pour se placer au milieu de la clairière en brandissant son doigt vengeur vers le ciel.

"La princesse Sakura est enfin à nous, nous allons pouvoir percer les secrets de Konoha ! Personne ne pourra plus nous arrêter !"

S'en suivit un rire de méchant très convainquant qui laissa perplexe plus d'un ninja, Kakashi en tête. Lee se leva tout en piaillant un "Maître Gai !" plein d'estime et de fierté mais fut rapidement tiré en arrière par Neji qui, visiblement, se prenait bien au jeu. Gai sauta lestement derrière sa muraille et déposa Sakura avec la même douceur que si elle eut été une fleur rare. Et le combat commença. Kakashi releva discrètement son bandeau frontal pour apprécier le spectacle. Akamaru sous forme de Kiba s'était élancé en avant ainsi que Chôji, les deux couverts par les projectiles lancés par TenTen depuis sa planque. C'était sans compter Kurenai qui, d'un coup de genjutsu, parvint à bloquer le chien et le boulet humain. Asuma se chargea des kunai et autres shuriken sans difficulté. Les gosses étaient mal barrés.

Kakashi se glissa furtivement du côté de Shikamaru qui, manifestement, était le cerveau de l'attaque. Kakashi avait vu son ombre partir en direction des autres camps retranchés. Shikamaru devait utiliser sa technique pour transmettre ses plans, certainement en écrivant sur la neige. Les autres, obligés de copier ses mouvements, écriraient aussi sur la neige et liraient le plan dans la foulée. Astucieux. Mais lent. Le fils Nara sursauta à peine lorsque le jonin se posa face à lui. Kakashi empêcha Ino de pousser un cri et leur fit signe de se taire.

"Vous ne gagnerez pas comme ça, les avertit-il.  
- Et alors ? grogna Shikamaru. Vous êtes de leur côté, non ?  
- Je ne suis du côté de personne, je veux juste que ça s'arrête rapidement pour que Gai me laisse rentrer chez moi."

Shikamaru sourit bizarrement et écouta le plan de son supérieur qu'il retranscrit ensuite à Lee et Hinata. Kakashi retourna à sa place dans un mouvement d'air à peine perceptible. Cependant, Gai n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement prévu la fourberie de son adversaire. Alors que les enfants entamaient leur offensive, Gai se positionna sur la muraille de neige, faisant une parfaite cible, et brailla.

"Tous sur Kakashi !"

Un ange passa. Et tout le monde se rua Kakashi.

Les derniers rayons de soleil moururent derrière la cime des sapins tandis que Kakashi se relevait en se massant une épaule. Non loin de là, Kurenai, Asuma et Gai observaient la scène avec de gros yeux, peu sûrs de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Kakashi avait tout simplement laminé les gosses, pourtant au nombre de dix, sans trop se fatiguer. Neji lui avait opposé une résistance notable avant de finir enguirlandé dans un arbre voisin. Le jonin aux cheveux gris s'approcha calmement des trois autres professeurs, son sourire dangereux caché par son masque de tissu.

"Je crois bien que ça m'a mis en appétit, tout ça …  
- Je te paye le dîner si tu veux ! répliqua Gai qui ne se laissa pas impressionner. Pour fêter cette magnifique victoire !  
- Rien à foutre."

Et l'instant d'après, Gai reçut une grosse boule de neige en pleine figure tandis que Kakashi disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Médusé, le professeur en combinaison verte ne trouva rien à y redire. Finalement, Kakashi aussi savait s'amuser.

_Fin ?_


	3. Irksome 03

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** dialogue à la noie  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**  
**

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

"Arrête de jouer les valétudinaires égrotants et sors de chez toi !  
- Non.  
- Si tu n'ouvres pas, je le ferai.  
- Essaye toujours.  
- Kakashi … Ne me laisse pas dehors à l'extérieur !  
- Quel beau pléonasme.   
- A l'extérieur de ton appartement, sous entendu. Et arrêtes de chipoter sur les mots !  
- Je ne chipote pas, je te corrige.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire des pléonasmes et des lapalissades !  
- N'utilise pas de mot que tu ne connais pas.  
- Je connais parfaitement le sens de ces mots !  
- Prouve-le."

Silence. Long silence.

"Si tu ne sors pas d'ici, je défoncerai la porte pour venir te chercher !  
- ça n'a rien d'une lapalissade.  
- Que tu crois !  
- Je ne sortirai pas.  
- Même si je te dis que tout Konoha t'attend ?  
- Rien à foutre.  
- Allez, Kakashi ! Le soleil n'est pas encore couché et il fait encore jour !  
- ça, c'était une lapalissade."

Pour un peu, ça l'aurait amusé.

"C'est juste pour boire un verre entre potes.  
- Je n'ai pas de potes.  
- Comment ! Ne suis-je pas l'égérie de ta créativité légendaire et ton seul soutient !  
- Non.  
- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu sortes, bon sang ? Te compter fleurette au balcon ?  
- Je ne suis malheureusement pas un grand romantique.  
- Quelle erreur, cher rival ! Tu ne peux pas me battre sur ce terrain, c'est évident, car j'ai trop d'avance sur toi. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je suis le plus doué pour estourbir une damoiselle par ma verve fougueuse !  
- J'ai rien compris.  
- Ne fais pas semblant ! Je sais parfaitement que ton génie dépasse le mien.  
- Tu as raison.  
- Donc tu as compris ?  
- Quelque chose comme étourdir une jeune fille avec ta vigoureuse verge.  
- Y'a de ça aussi mais ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet de ma tirade …  
- Bah si, tu parlais de cul.  
- Non, celle d'avant.  
- Une vague histoire de botanique.  
- De botanique ?  
- Oui, sur un balcon.  
- Non, non, non ! Je ne parlais pas de ça !  
- Et ta botanique a viré plan cul.  
- Kakashi, cesse donc tes âneries.  
- Les ânes sont bien montés, c'est vrai.  
- On parlera anatomie animale quand tu sortiras de là !  
- Je te parle des moines, Gai, des moines ! Savais-tu qu'on les traitait d'âne chauve vers le septième siècle et que …  
- Septième ciel ?  
- Non, siècle, parce qu'ils avaient fait vœu de chasteté et que …  
- Ciel ! J'ai entendu ci-elle-euh !  
- Et donc, parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas de cochonneries, on disait que leur membre grossissait …  
- ça devient scabreux tes histoires de septième ciel …  
- Ce qui le faisait ressembler à l'appareil génital d'un âne.  
- Chauve, l'âne !  
- Oui, chauve."

Un temps de silence.

"Bon, tu sors ?  
- Non.  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas, Kakashi ?  
- Parce que.  
- Tu boudes ?  
- Non.  
- T'es grognon ?  
- Non.  
- T'as tes règles ?  
- Non !  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Rien, il n'y a rien ! Je veux passer la soirée tout seul chez moi tranquillement en lisant un bouquin, voilà !  
- Viens lire devant une bonne chope de bière.  
- Non.  
- Tu sais dire autre chose que 'non' ?  
- Non.  
- AH AH !   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
- Tu t'es pris dans mon piège tel le frêle papillon dans la toile de l'araignée dissimulée dans la pénombre !  
- On pourrait arrêter avec la zoologie ?  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai monologué sur les ânes du septième ciel !  
- Je parlais de moines …  
- Qu'importe ! Que les choses soient claires entre nous, mon p'tit bonhomme ! Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte immédiatement, je la défonce pour entrer !  
- Tu l'as déjà dit.  
- Hatake Kakashi !  
- Bravo, tu as retenu mon nom.  
- Il faut faire dans le sociale une fois de temps en temps et voilà trop longtemps que tu te terres dans ton infâme taudis !  
- Mon appartement est très bien comme il est.  
- Tu ne peux rester éternellement enfermé, Kakashi !  
- Je sors pour mes missions.  
- Oui, bien sûr ! Mais quelle vie mènes-tu en dehors d'elles, Kakashi ? Bon sang, je m'inquiète pour toi, ça ne se voit pas ! J'en ai assez que tu restes enfermé chez toi du soir jusqu'au matin, à broyer du noir ou à essayer d'ignorer tes problèmes ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu avanceras ou que tu te sentiras moins coupable envers tes gosses !  
- Je n'éprouve rien de cela.  
- Ne me mens pas, Kakashi ! Je sais que la disparition de Sasuke t'a plus affectée que ce que tu laisses paraître et ça te coûte aussi de voir Sakura et Naruto avec d'autres professeurs. S'il-te-plaît, Kakashi, allons en parler tranquillement, toi et moi, dans un bar quelconque. On se saoulera en mémoire du bon vieux temps et on crachera notre fiel jusqu'au petit matin, ça nous soulagera."

Gai resta face à la porte obstinément close de l'appartement de son rival mais néanmoins ami Kakashi. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux, l'un dans l'entrée, l'autre dans le couloir. Au bout de longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un Kakashi qui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, plus terne et pâle que jamais, les yeux enfoncés dans les orbites. Il retira son masque de tissu et s'approcha de Gai jusqu'à être tout près de lui. Gai ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction et laissa le ninja copieur passer sa main derrière sa nuque. Soudainement, Kakashi l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Gai se dit que ce devait être la force de son désespoir ou quelque chose comme cela, aussi laissa-t-il son ami approfondir le baiser. Cependant, Kakashi se recula rapidement, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

"Voilà, toi non plus tu ne pourras plus sortir et raconter tes conneries.  
- Ha… ?  
- Tu as la grippe."

Et sur ces sages paroles, Kakashi retourna se terrer chez lui.

_Fin ? _


	4. Irksome 04

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** délire psychanalytique  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**  
**

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

"Lorsque j'étais petit, je ne sais pas trop quel âge j'avais, en fait … Peut-être quatre ou cinq ans. On n'a pas une mémoire fantastique de cette période, paraît-il, parce que le cerveau n'est pas encore totalement formé ou une connerie de c'genre … 'fin, j'ai lu ça quelque part. Bref, j'avais un certain âge. Et j'ai fait pipi au lit.  
- Hum hum."

Le vaste cabinet avait une vue imprenable sur le centre ville. La grande baie vitrée donnait en effet sur la place centrale du village, juste en face de l'administration militaire de Konoha. Kakashi pensait sincèrement que c'était la meilleure place pour un cabinet de psychiatrie. Dès qu'un shinobi sortait d'une mission un peu lourde, il devait impérativement aller consulter un psychiatre. Ou une fille de joie. Kakashi alternait. Il fallait dire que le medic-nin spécialisé avait une chance inouïe aujourd'hui : il pleuvait et Kakashi n'avait pas eu envie de se traîner jusqu'aux bordels situés, eux, à l'autre bout de la ville.

Le ninja copieur glissa un regard distrait sur la décoration. Il la connaissait par cœur, même si elle changeait régulièrement. Le marbre était à chaque fois importé d'un pays différent, les statues s'entassaient dans les coins et les bouteilles d'alcool rares se reproduisaient comme des lapins. Kakashi pensa distraitement que ce métier avait de l'avenir. Surtout à Konoha. Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil en appréciant son moelleux. C'était bien plus agréable que les futon des bordels, vraiment.

"Et ça n'a pas plu à mon père. Vous connaissiez mon père ?  
- Oui, nous l'avons déjà évoqué au cours des centaines de visites précédentes.   
- Ah."

Un silence.

"Mon père était vraiment un salaud.  
- Oui, tout comme votre mère, votre professeur, vos coéquipiers, vos camarades, vos élèves et le reste du monde.  
- Vous oubliez le grand con.  
- Pardon : Maito Gai est vraiment le pire des salauds.  
- Hum … Je suis bien d'accord avec vous.  
- Monsieur Hatake, si nous pouvions nous recentrer un peu ? Le problème du pipi au lit ne vous tente plus ?  
- Ah … Si. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ?  
- Qu'à quatre ou cinq ans vous avez eu des problèmes d'incontinence infantile et que ça n'a pas plu à votre père."

Kakashi regarda le plafond. Le psy y avait fait peindre un magnifique ciel avec des nuages cotonneux et vaporeux. Kakashi le trouvait très moche, ce plafond. Mais bon, il paraissait que ça détendait.

"Mon père était vraiment un salaud.  
- Oui … Et que vous a-t-il dit ?  
- Que ça ne se faisait pas, bien sûr. Vous comprenez, le célèbre Croc Blanc, égérie de l'armée de Konoha, étendre le futon honteusement taché de son fils dehors … Impensable. J'ai du le faire tout seul. Mais j'étais pas bien haut et ça a été très difficile. Je crois que ça m'a traumatisé.  
- Vous voulez dire «traumatisé» comme le coup du sparadrap, les baguettes, les nouilles au curry, le nattô, votre premier shuriken, votre appareil dentaire, l'acné juvénile, la crise d'appendicite, les marshmallows grillés, l'uniforme des ANBU, le survêtement orange d'un de vos disciples dont vous avez préféré taire le nom, la crise d'adolescence d'une de vos élèves, l'impossibilité de voir le premier épisode de la série télévisé «Icha Icha Paradise» et, enfin, une bataille de boule de neige."

Kakashi eut un frisson.

"Vous avez oublié l'autre.  
- Pardon : Maito Gai vous a traumatisé, c'est vrai.  
- Souvent.  
- C'est exact.   
- La dernière fois, il est venu jusque chez moi pour me parler de pléonasmes et de lapalissades alors que j'avais quarante de fièvre. Il est chiant.  
- Les trois précédentes heures ont déjà porté sur cet épineux problème. Voulez-vous continuer ?  
- Non. J'en ai un peu marre des ânes.  
- Des ânes, oui … Bien, nous parlions de votre enfance.  
- Hum …"

Kakashi ferma les yeux et ne prêta attention à rien sinon lui-même. Un peu d'égoïsme ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le psy était toujours là, en tout cas, il l'entendait gribouiller. Quoi, personne ne le savait.

"Hum … J'n'ai jamais recommencé après. Mais je fais parfois des rêves.  
- Des rêves ?"

La voix du psy était un peu plus grave. Peut-être pour lui faire sentir l'intérêt qu'il portait à son meilleur client.

"Hum … Des cauchemars dans lesquels ça se répète. Un peu comme le Mangekyuu Sharingan de l'autre taré mais en plus douloureux.  
- Si vous le voulez bien, votre petit différent avec Uchiha Itachi sera réétudié une autre fois. Je pense qu'il est bon de s'attarder un peu sur votre enfance.  
- Ah. Et bien … Une fois, l'un des chiens ninja de mon père a fait caca sur un tatami du salon. Et j'étais seul à la maison. J'ai nettoyé et j'ai même changé le tatami. Et quand mon père est rentré, il m'a engueulé moi et non pas son clébard. Mon père était un salaud.  
- Etes-vous certain que c'était là la cause du mécontentement de votre père ?  
- Hum … A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais pas le droit de toucher aux chiens ninja de mon père … N'empêche, celui-la, je l'ai jamais invoqué. Il n'est pas fiable.  
- Avez-vous d'autres moments terribles et traumatisants de votre jeune enfance à me narrer ? Il faut absolument que vous m'en racontiez le plus possible. C'est comme un mauvais poison, le faire sortir est bénéfique.  
- Hum … Peut-être … Il y a eu cette fois, à la fête de fin d'été … Je n'ai pas pu attraper de poisson rouge alors que j'étais le fils du Croc Blanc. Mes coéquipiers et mon professeur se sont foutus de ma gueule. En même temps, maître Tatsu était aussi une tanche dans cette discipline. Bizarrement, Obito y excellait.  
- Cela expliquerait-il votre penchant pour la compétition ? Cette flamme toujours plus vigoureuse dans votre regard attisée par votre convoitise pour la première place est certainement celle dont nous parlait si souvent ce grand homme qu'était Hokage le Troisième. La flamme de Konoha brûle en vous, c'est certain !"

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit dans le divan et regarda son psychiatre, étrangement habillé d'un collant vert sous sa blouse blanche. Le soi-disant psy fit un grand sourire illuminant la pièce et prit immanquablement la pose du gars cool. Au même instant, un placard s'ouvrit et le vrai psychiatre, un petit bonhomme rondouillard aux cheveux inexistants, tomba sur l'épais tapis de soie. Kakashi inspira un grand coup.

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait … ?"

Gai se leva de son fauteuil et surgirent de nulle part un soleil couchant, une falaise et bien entendu, la vague qui s'écrase sur ladite falaise, en arrière-plan.

"Mais voyons, Kakashi ! Ne suis-je pas le seul et l'unique capable de te sortir de tes tourments inénarrables ? Qui, en dehors de moi, ton frère d'arme et frère de cœur, serait capable d'endurer les mêmes souffrances en les revivant par ta verve si dramatique ! Qui peut prétendre au titre suprême qu'est le mien ? Moi qui détiens ton amitié, ton amour fraternel et même, depuis peu, les clés de ton appartement !  
- T'es arrivé quand ? soupira Kakashi avant d'en découvrir plus.  
- Quand tu ressortais ton histoire d'âne du septième ciel.  
- Hum … Non, je ne parlais pas de moines.  
- Bien sûr que si ! J'ai entendu âne, aaaaaaa-n-eeeeeeeuh. Et si j'ai bien compris la dernière fois, il s'agit d'une métaphore concernant les moines aux grosses …  
- Non, coupa Kakashi pour éviter le pire. Tu t'es trompé dans la métaphore. Je parlais des abrutis dans ton genre.  
- Ah … Donc tu parles tout le temps de moi ? Tu penses tout le temps à moi ! Oooooh, Kakashi !  
- Gai, fais-moi plaisir …  
- Oui ?  
- Prends de l'avance.  
- Hum … Je te laisse … cinq secondes !  
- ça me va."

Et Gai sauta par la fenêtre malgré la pluie battante et un Kakashi particulièrement remonté à ses trousses.

Ah, vous vous demandez ce qu'est devenu le psychiatre. Et bien, aux dernières nouvelles, il est parti très loin, lui aussi.

_Fin ?_


	5. Irksome 05

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** massacre de la langue française  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note : **Lecteur, je vais te demander un _gros_ effort d'imagination. A chaque fois que tu verras un r dans la parole de Kakashi, roule-le. D'ailleurs, si tu veux t'amuser à lire à haute voix, ce sera encore mieux ! Prend l'accent picard ! Ou bien l'accent québécois. C'est très efficace aussi.  
**Note 2 : **Pardon aux Québécois. Il me fallait un accent qui fait pas locale (en France) et facilement transcriptible.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Kakashi referma avec plaisir la porte de son appartement. Cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et cela lui manquait. Un peu. Se retrouver chez soi après une longue mission était l'un de ces rares plaisirs fugaces caractérisant l'excellent shinobi qu'il était. Un petit peu d'auto lançage de fleur ne faisait de mal à personne. Et puis, il n'était pas à un pot près. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à son appartement et remarqua immédiatement l'absence totale de poussière. Une petite note trônait au milieu de la table basse. Le ninja copieur s'approcha avec toute la méfiance que cela nécessitait, entreprit de vérifier que ce n'était pas un piège ou quelque chose de ce genre et se résigna à regarder ce que la note contenait. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas une lettre enflammée de Gai ou bien un ordre de mission impromptue. Non, c'était un mot de Sakura. Gentil, qui plus est. Elle lui expliquait qu'elle était passée faire un brin de ménage de temps en temps et qu'elle n'avait touché à rien, qu'elle n'avait rien vu et qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne. Kakashi se dit qu'il devrait mieux planquer ses revenues pornos la prochaine fois qu'il partirait en mission longue. Il haussa mentalement les épaules. Sakura était un peu jeune pour tomber sur ce genre de lecture mais il fallait bien qu'elle se rende compte que les hommes n'étaient pas tous des saints. Loin de là.

Il devrait passer la voir pour la remercier et lui donner ce qu'il lui avait rapporté. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, et d'ailleurs très ciblé, mais il savait que ça lui ferait plaisir. Après tout, n'importe quel shinobi rêvait d'avoir un sho-shinbo fabriqué par la main du maître en la matière, le grand Momochi Sandayu. Par chance, Kakashi avait pu au cours de sa mission lui rendre visite, en compagnie du ninja qui l'avait accompagné, un certain Hijiri Tsumon que personne ne semblait connaître. Kakashi ne s'était guère intéressé au cas de cet homme visiblement maudit, atteint de cyclothymie et étrangement proche de son journal intime – pas très intéressant, soit dit en passant. Ce type faisait partie de la section torture et interrogatoire des services secrets. En d'autres mots, c'était l'un des souffre-douleur de Morino Ibiki, le gars le plus particulier que Kakashi ait pu rencontrer. Quoi que, sur ce plan, Hijiri Tsumon pouvait facilement le concurrencer. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance : mourir. Heureusement, il était fourni avec une technique spéciale de résurrection. Tsunade tenait bizarrement à cet homme.

Avant que Kakashi n'ait pu apprécier le calme de son doux foyer retrouvé, on frappa à la porte. Ce n'était pas les trois petits coups timides de Sakura. Ce n'était pas non plus les trois frénétiques de la voisine énamourée. Non. Ce furent trois coups puissants et rythmés qui firent trembler tout l'immeuble. Kakashi se demanda vaguement s'il pouvait faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu être aux toilettes ou bien s'enfuir par la fenêtre et donc ne pas entendre.

"Kakashi ! Je sais que tu es là !"

Oui, il était sourd, c'était décidé. Les avatars de coup de tonnerre cessèrent. Sauvé. Et bien non. Kakashi entendit des clés jouer dans la serrure et il se précipita contre la porte pour s'arque bouter contre. Gai ne rentrerait pas ! Il voulait rester seul chez lui et ce n'était pas cette chose ignoble qui lui pourrirait son petit moment de solitude. La porte fut poussée dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, Kakashi allant jusqu'à prendre appuis contre le mur en face pour résister le plus possible. Le calme revint au bout de quelques minutes de lutte. Kakashi tendit l'oreille mais ne capta pas un son venant du couloir. Il resta sur ses gardes et s'appuya encore contre le mur cinq bonnes minutes de plus avant de se permettre une légère détente. Après quoi, il laissa tomber et décida de se préparer du thé. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas bu un bon thé en lisant un bouquin.

Mais Kakashi aurait dû savoir que l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade ne renonce jamais. Alors que le Ninja Copieur s'éloignait de l'entrée, la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Kakashi se retourna et balança les quelques kunai lui restant, plongea ensuite au sol et fit une roulade pour se retrouver juste sous Gai. Celui-ci avait pu esquiver de justesse et avait également prévu l'attaque surprise. Il plaqua ses mains sur la tête de Kakashi et sauta par-dessus lui, atterrissant sur le parquet après une petite pirouette dynamique. Un nuage de fumée envahit la pièce et Gai réapparu dans une pause guerrière que Kakashi trouva ridicule.

"Quel plaisir de te revoir, mon éternel rival !  
- Dehors."

Gai croisa les bras sur son torse pour se donner un air sûr et ignora royalement Kakashi.

"Je rentre moi aussi victorieux de mission. Je passais dans le bureau du Hokage pour lui confier le rapport plus que préoccupant que j'avais rédigé lorsque j'ai croisé Asuma et Kurenai. Ils sont souvent ensembles ces deux-là, tu as remarqué ? Enfin bref, ils m'ont dit que tu venais d'arriver et Kurenai a rajouté que tu avais un drôle d'accent. Je suis venu vérifier. Je veux être le premier à entendre cela car je me refuse à te laisser avoir l'avantage sur moi !"

Kakashi en resta le cul par terre. Cela tombait plutôt bien car il était toujours assis par terre, l'air mortifié. Ainsi donc, il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu à Konoha ? Même Asuma et Kurenai le trahissaient. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire d'accent ? Il n'avait rien dit de particulier, à peine lancé une petite pique à propos d'un léger baiser qu'il avait aperçu au détour d'un couloir. Kakashi aurait parié que Sakura se foutrait aussi de lui le lendemain parce qu'elle serait forcément au courant. Rien ne restait secret bien longtemps à Konoha. C'était un inconvénient certain mais qui pouvait s'avérer extrêmement utile lorsqu'on voulait balancer des infamies sur un tel ou bien un autre. Kakashi n'était, bien entendu, pas un débutant en la matière. Ce devait être un coup de Kurenai. Elle avait dû vouloir se venger de sa petite remarque acide et avait dit à Gai qu'il était rentré. C'était de bonne guerre mais elle aurait pu attendre le lendemain pour l'emmerder.

Hatake Kakashi croisa lui aussi les bras et refusa de penser qu'il était certainement ridicule assis sur le parquet, les jambes étendues et l'air boudeur. Bon, Gai croyait qu'il avait chopé cet ignoble accent paysan du nord. S'il faisait semblant de rien, la grenouille à guêtres orange penserait qu'il le faisait exprès histoire de l'emmerder. Gai étant obstiné, il le poursuivrait de ses ardeurs pour les six prochains mois. En revanche, s'il acceptait de prendre cet accent, il se débarrasserait vite fait de son rival autoproclamé mais devrait subir les railleries de tout Konoha pendant un certain temps. Kakashi n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il allait le faire, ce maudit accent.

"Crédiôu, t'pôuré m'demandé cômment qu'j'vé avant d'me bassiné avec'té cônn'ries !"

Kakashi vit très nettement la mâchoire de Gai choir sur le parquet. Ce n'était pas très élégant, mais terriblement amusant.

"Co-co-comment ! Hatake Kakashi ! C'était donc vrai !  
- Ben quoué ?  
- Mais quelle ignominie ! Toi qui avais une voix si pure et si tranchante ! Toi qui avais une diction parfaite et tellement éloquente ! Tellement puissante et chaude ! Comment se peut-il !  
- Ben c't'à dir' qu'je pârle cômm ça moé d'hab'tude. J'voua pô c'qu'â bên pu chângé.  
- Si fait, mon ami ! Ce ne sont pas six malheureux mois qui t'ont transformé à ce point ! Je refuse de me faire à cette idée saugrenue ! Où sont donc passées ta classe légendaire et ta vivacité printanière ?  
- Chais pô mûo. T'sé, six mûois, c'té pô si long qu'çâ. Jé pô pu prend' d'accent. Cé pô tûo qu'âs un accent ? T'as une drôl'd'voué.  
- … Comment ?  
- J'dis qu't'as une drôl'd'voué. Tsé bên, une voué !"

Gai sembla réfléchir un instant pour comprendre. Kakashi profita de ce répit pour préparer la suite. Massacrer sa langue natale lui coûtait et s'averrait être un exercice difficile. Ceci étant dit, c'était tellement agréable de voir la gueule déconfite de Gai que Kakashi était près à continuer à parler ainsi une bonne semaine. Voire même peut-être plus. L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade s'assit en tailleur sur le parquet et recroisa les bras, se donnant un air sérieux et réfléchi. Ça n'allait pas. Comment son rival avait pu prendre cet immonde accent ? Personne ne le comprendrait plus à Konoha et Kakashi serait la risée du village. Gai ne pouvait pas laisser une telle infamie s'abattre sur son rival. Le pire dans cette épineuse affaire était que le concerné ne semblait pas se rendre compte que sa diction laissait à désirer. Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Gai s'empara du bout de papier sur la table basse, le regarda de long en large et en travers, appréciant au passage la calligraphie soignée de la petite Sakura, puis tendit le billet à Kakashi.

"Lis !"

Kakashi haussa un sourcil et prit le papier, se mettant au travail pour en massacrer le rendu.

"Élo prof'seur ! Chuis passée fére un pô d'ménage pôrce qu'vouzêtes pô là pôur-un môment à c'que mét' Tsunadé m'ô dit. J'né rien dérangé pôur pô vous géné. Vous trouv'ré vos éffés pers'nel à leur plac'hab'tuel.  
- Stop !  
- Quoué ?  
- Articule !  
- Mé j'articuleuh !  
- Non ! Là, tu bafouilles !  
- Ti conné pô la déf'nition du mot bafoué toé.  
- Arrête deux minutes avec tes précisions sur tout et n'importe quoi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tes lapalissades me sortent par les trous de nez et que je m'en fous comme de mon premier kunai ! Reprend la lettre et lis-la correctement !  
- Mé j'lis corr'ct'ment ! Cé toé quia d'la merd'ans les oreilles !"

Gai voulu répliquer mais on frappa discrètement à la porte. Les deux shinobi se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le battant de bois enfoncé dans le mur et virent avec étonnement le coéquipier de Kakashi lors de cette mission : Hijiri Tsumon. L'homme était de taille moyenne, d'apparence moyenne, de valeur moyenne, bref, c'était le prototype du ninja moyen de haute classe. Kakashi sourit intérieurement. Il savait comment s'en sortir.

"Tién don' ! C'l'ami qu'voilà !  
- Scusé d'vous dérângé, mét Kakashi, mé zavez oublié la côpie du rappôrt pôur'mon chéf. Mét Tsunadé ne veut pô me filé une côpie de çui qu'vous lui avé rendu et elle mô di que j'devé vouér avec vous."

Kakashi se leva et s'apprêtait à prêter son exemplaire du rapport pour qu'Hijiri aille faire une photocopie lorsqu'il entendit hurler Gai. L'instant d'après, il bousculait le malheureux Tsumon et s'enfuyait en courant, sans oublier d'hurler. Hijiri semblait sous le choc et ne reprit contenance que lorsque Kakashi lui agita les feuilles sous le nez.

"Toujours pas débarrassé de ton accent ? demanda-t-il d'un ton compatissant.  
- M'en parlé pô, les gârs d'ma section arrét' pô avec çao …"

Kakashi lui sourit, attrapa sa veste et prit Hijiri par les épaules.

"Je t'offre le dîner, chantonna-t-il.  
- Ben pôurquoué ?  
- Oh ? Comme ça …"

_Fin ?_


	6. Irksome 06

**Titre : **Irksome  
**Auteur : **Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** squattage  
**Disclamer : **Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note : **Ce chapitre a été écrit en deux temps : la première moitié après deux journées à Japan Expo (je ne vous raconte pas mon état de fatigue) et la deuxième moitié un mois plus tard, au calme et à tête reposé. J'avais envie de faire un chapitre un peu différent, pour une fois, une sorte de pause, parce que la relation entre Gai et Kakashi peut aussi être de ce genre-là.  
**Note 2 : **Ceux qui ne m'ont pas vu à Japan Expo m'ont raté. C'était une lapalissade. Je tenais à faire un nouvel exemple parce que certains n'ont toujours pas compris.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Le soleil se levait calmement sur Konoha un matin de plus. Les oiseaux piaillaient et gazouillaient selon l'envie alors que les éboueurs faisaient place nette dans la ville encore groggy. Le ciel était parsemé de quelques rares nuages sur lesquels le rose orangé de l'aurore s'entêtait à tenir. On sentait dans l'air une petite note humide qui promettait une journée agréable. Les odeurs discrètes des marchés à ciel ouvert s'étendaient à toute la ville alors que les commerçants préparaient leur étale. Tout était calme. Tout allait bien. Kakashi avait en horreur ce genre de carte postale. Lui avait passé une très mauvaise nuit : sauver une princesse d'un complot international pour que le monde puisse prospérer pépère en se dorant la couenne au soleil incluait quelques sacrifices au niveau heures de sommeil. Les missions qu'il avait eues les jours précédents étaient du même acabit. Kakashi ne comptait donc plus ses heures de sommeil mais ses minutes. Il était shinobi et pouvait surmonter ce manque quelques temps. Ce qui l'emmerdait plus qu'autre chose était que le reste du village pionçait effrontément sous sa fenêtre alors qu'il n'avait pu qu'à peine rester en position horizontale vingt-trois minutes et quarante sept secondes. Hatake Kakashi détestait les dormeurs. Il sortit de son lit d'un coup de rein et ne prit pas la peine de se couvrir. Il était chez lui et les volets restaient clos la plupart du temps. Le ninja copieur ouvrit donc sans arrières pensées la porte qui séparait sa chambre du reste de son vaste domaine.

"Yo !"

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée répondit à la place de Kakashi. Celui-ci s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte tout en laissant ses attributs à l'air et en proie aux premiers rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Une légère brise caressa la mâchoire chue de Gai qui restait totalement hébété face à tant de prestance. Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi à six heures trente deux ?"

Gai ne sut quoi répondre. Il se baissa prudemment et ramassa les débris du bol qu'il avait cassé ainsi que les baguettes et mit le tout sur le petit plan de travail sans pour autant trouver ses mots. Il inspira profondément et préféra se retourner pour s'occuper du riz à présent cuit.

"Je … prépare le petit déjeuner."

Kakashi haussa un sourcil tout en observant l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade tasser l'amas blanc et gluant dans deux bols. Qu'il aimait voir cet agaçant personnage dans pareille situation. Gai lui remontait le moral. Parfois. En de rares occasions. Très rares. C'était même exceptionnel. Voire utopiques certains jours.

"Quelle charmante attention …  
- N'est-ce pas ? reprit Gai d'une voix enjouée tout en déposant les bols sur la table. Je me suis dit que tu ne devais pas avoir le temps de manger correctement en ce moment alors j'ai trouvé sympathique cette initiative. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
- J'en pense que tu es mignon dans ton rôle de femme au foyer, lâcha Hatake d'un ton aigre.  
- Allons, Kakashi ! Ne connaissais-tu pas mes talents de cuisinier ? Depuis tout petit, j'ai toujours préparé mes repas de manière équilibrée et, fait très important, sans tâche ! Regarde ! Voici le petit déjeuner énergétique par excellence ! Du riz, base de notre alimentation, avec du poisson, accompagné d'une soupe miso et de légumes marinés, dont des fèves, qui s'assimilent rapidement tout en libérant beaucoup d'énergie ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ?  
- C'est très gentil de ta part, assura Kakashi en souriant. Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est pourquoi tu portes ce tablier ridicule ?  
- Ridicule !"

Gai regarda son tablier rose à motif de poussins jaunes avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui apporter et reporta ses yeux baignés de larmes vers Kakashi. Celui-ci fit comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas.

"Bon, je suppose que je suis cordialement invité à prendre le petit déjeuner en ta compagnie, dans ma cuisine qui plus est, soupira Hatake.  
- Tout à fait ! reprit énergiquement Gai en séchant ses larmes de crocodile. Mais pourrais-tu t'habiller, tout de même ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de te voir dans le plus simple appareil, continua-t-il sur un ton plus mielleux, mais la fenêtre est ouverte en grand et j'ai bien peur que le voisinage ne t'apprécie que trop."

L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade ponctua sa tirade d'un battement de cil très féminin et énamouré. Kakashi se demanda un instant ce qu'on avait bien pu confier comme mission à Gai ces derniers temps pour qu'il soit aussi maniéré. Le ninja copieur se détacha du chambranle de la porte et vint s'asseoir à table sans se soucier de sa nudité. Il prit ses baguettes en main et les claqua l'une contre l'autre, comme lorsqu'il était petit. Il faisait toujours ça malgré la trentaine qui pointait le bout de son nez. Gai s'assit à son tour, sans quitter l'immonde tablier rose à dentelles, tendant son bol de riz à Kakashi. Celui-ci le remercia et commença à manger sans se soucier de rien. Le silence ne resta pas bien longtemps. Gai se releva et alla farfouiller dans sa veste qu'il avait laissé dans le mini vestibule. Il revint à la cuisine, triomphant, une boîte noire dans la main. Kakashi arqua un sourcil tout en regardant Gai faire la toupie sur le parquet avant d'installer le nouvel instrument gaièsque au dessus du frigo.

Gai étira ce qui ressemblait à une antenne et Kakashi se dit qu'il devrait virer ce truc le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aimait pas la radio. Et puis c'était Gai qui l'avait apporté, il avait très certainement mis un micro ou bien même une caméra de surveillance dedans. L'objet devrait donc disparaître discrètement et sans laisser de traces. Ça tombait plutôt bien parce que le métier de Kakashi consistait justement à faire disparaître discrètement des choses –documents, preuves, armes, villages- ou bien des gens, le tout sans laisser de traces. Gai finit par appuyer sur un bouton et en tourner un autre. La voix nasillarde du présentateur, apparemment nommé Koe, annonçait qu'on était jeudi –folle découverte, selon Kakashi- et que le morceau suivant était d'un artiste qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les seuls artistes que Kakashi connaissait étaient des armuriers réputés. Le chant, la danse, la peinture et toutes ces autres joyeusetés ne faisaient pas partie de la voie de l'artiste, selon lui. Au mieux, il considérait ces disciplines comme un passe-temps.

"C'est une émission de radio que je ne rate jamais, expliqua Gai en se rasseyant à table. C'est TenTen qui m'en parlé une fois et, depuis, je l'écoute. Ça me permet de me tenir au courant de ce que mes élèves aiment.  
- Je doute que Neji passe son temps à se dandiner sur ce genre de musique, nota Kakashi en mordillant le bout de ses baguettes.  
- Tu saurais surpris de savoir que Neji écoute aussi cette émission, railla Gai en ayant un air très satisfait. TenTen et Lee en parlaient entre eux et Neji ne voulait pas rester à la traîne alors il s'y est mis aussi. Bien sûr, ça ne passe pas très bien chez les Hyûga mais depuis que la petite Hinata s'y est aussi mise, il n'y a plus grand monde qui conteste.  
- Quelle jeunesse dépravée."

Gai sourit à Kakashi d'une façon merveilleuse, si bien que Kakashi détourna le regard. Est-ce que ses élèves à lui écoutaient ce genre de bruit de fond ? Il voyait mal Sasuke, toujours aux mains d'Orochimaru, piquer sa petite crise pour obtenir un poste de radio. Naruto était actuellement avec Jiraiya, ses journées devaient être suffisamment chargées comme ça pour qu'on ne lui impose pas en plus ce truc. Quant à Sakura, Kakashi espérait sincèrement que la jeune fille n'écoutait pas cette chose chaque matin. Perdu dans ses pensées, Kakashi ne vit pas le regard soutenu, accompagné d'un sourire franc et chaleureux, que Gai braquait sur lui. Accoudé à la table, il mangeait à moitié tout en écoutant la radio d'une oreille distraite. Kakashi commençait à aller mieux, selon les critères de Gai. Ça lui avait prit plus d'une année mais il y était finalement arrivé.

Kakashi finit par remarquer le sourire grivois qu'affichait Gai et le fusilla aussitôt du regard. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi, bêtement cette fois. Gai reprit ses baguettes en main et attaqua avec entrain son bol de riz blanc noyé sous la sauce soja.

"Ah, au fait, Kakashi : j'ai gagné !  
- Comment ça ?"

Pour toute réponse, Gai pointa du doigt ses atouts personnels d'un air supérieur alors que Kakashi s'étouffait dans sa soupe.

_Fin ?_


	7. Irksome 07

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** on en doute  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** Des OC apparaissent ici, que vous pouvez croiser dans mes autres fanfictions. J'aime faire des cross over entre mes fics XD Ah, bien sûr, vous n'avez pas le droit de me les piquer.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Kakashi se promenait pour une fois à travers les bâtiments administratifs de Konoha après avoir rendu un rapport d'une mission inintéressante au possible. Pas qu'arrêter une guerre qui risquait de détruire l'amitié jurée de trois pays, et donc de menacer la paix dans le monde, l'ennuyait vraiment mais il faisait ça trop souvent pour vraiment s'y intéresser. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas déambulé au hasard des couloirs, tombant parfois sur des choses amusantes –comme la fois où il avait croisé Asuma et Kurenai se disputant pour une histoire de préservatif au goût de banane. Et puis l'administration était un des endroits les mieux sécurisés de Konoha, ce qui était d'une logique implacable. Kakashi savait qu'ici il était en sûreté.

Arrivant par automatisme devant la salle réservée aux jônin, Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil furtif par la porte entrouverte, repérant discrètement les gêneurs. En dehors d'Ebisu et d'Aoba qui disputaient une partie de carte endiablée dans un coin, il y avait la ravissante Hashira discutant avec la magnifique Junko ainsi que quelques autres jônin qu'il ne jugeait pas intéressants. Kakashi pencha un peu la tête sur le côté pour apprécier les généreux atouts des demoiselles. Hashira avait comme à son habitude son visage d'ange et ses boucles brunes de chérubin, tant que Kakashi aurait bien aimé la connaître bibliquement. Junko était plus âgée. Dans la fleur de l'âge, comme on disait souvent. Elle sortait de la même promotion que Kakashi mais ne l'avait rencontré qu'à sa sortie de l'ANBU, lorsqu'ils avaient tout deux vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans. Kakashi se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle était venue se présenter à lui : elle lui avait serré la main et tordu son poignet par la même occasion, tout en lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de sa petite réputation à deux balles. Kakashi avait eu à partir de ce jour beaucoup de respect pour Junko. Quand on savait qu'elle avait à demi castré Gai lorsqu'il avait voulu la draguer à grand coup de verve vigoureuse, il y avait de quoi l'apprécier grandement. Asuma disait souvent que si Junko et Kakashi finissaient ensemble, ce qui était aussi probable que de voir Orochimaru rouler une pelle à feu le Troisième, Gai n'aurait plus qu'à se faire déserteur s'il voulait survivre.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement en grand sans que Kakashi aie pu se cacher ou s'enfuir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'agréable poitrine de Junko et lui sourit bêtement.

"Je parie que si je sors une réflexion douteuse, je vais me faire taper dessus, dit-il d'un ton jovial.  
- Gagné !"

Kakashi se releva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en lâchant un rire nerveux. Junko croisa ses bras et lui sourit d'un air faussement vexé, la rendant totalement craquante. Elle retourna s'asseoir à la table où Hashira l'attendait et Kakashi la suivit, saluant au passage ses collègues, bien qu'Aoba fusse trop concentré sur ses cartes pour lui répondre. Kakashi lorgna discrètement sur la croupe rebondie sous la petite jupe noire surmontée de son inséparable châle d'un rouge profond. Junko était belle, pas adorable comme Hashira. Il s'assit après avoir payé sa tournée de café et fit disparaître le contenu de son gobelet en une seconde à peine, se brûlant au passage le palais et la langue. Il avait l'habitude puisqu'il mangeait et buvait tout très vite pour pouvoir garder son masque le plus longtemps possible. Sortir couvert était l'un des grands principes de Hatake Kakashi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Kakashi ? demanda Junko en faisant tourner son café dans son gobelet. Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu.  
- Mission, répondit-il évasivement en souriant. Tu sais, quand on est un héros, on doit faire ce genre de choses de temps en temps, pour que le Bien règne ou d'autres conneries de ce genre.  
- Vous avez de la chance, maître Kakashi, soupira Hashira. Vous n'avez pas de gosses sur le dos, vous et …"

Hashira fut interrompue par un regard noir de la part de Junko et la jeune fille parut immédiatement désolée tout en se confondant en excuses. Kakashi lui sourit encore pour lui signifier que ça ne faisait rien. Junko le regarda à la dérobée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour le jônin. Il connaissait le talent de sa sœur d'armes tout comme son don pour décoder n'importe quelle expression ou attitude. Kakashi détestait la faculté de cette femme et c'était bien la seule raison qui le poussait à la fuir dès qu'il le pouvait. Heureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau en grand pour laisser apparaître, dans une entrée dynamique et animée, un Maito Gai larmoyant. Le gars fort se jeta littéralement sur Kakashi, le serrant dans ses bras tout en le trempant de larmes. Il débita de grandes tirades auxquelles sa proie répondit pour la forme en hochant la tête de temps en temps. Aoba releva la tête de son jeu lorsqu'il entendit parler d'amour éternel entre rivaux, haussant très haut ses sourcils. Ebisu ricana ouvertement et les autres jônin présents se demandèrent soudainement ce qui liait Hatake Kakashi et Maito Gai.

"Et bien, quelle surprise ! se moqua gentiment Junko. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches."

Kakashi lui administra un regard bovin alors que Gai arrêtait ses lamentations. Il fixa sa consoeur de la manière la plus sérieuse qu'il soit sans pour autant lâcher Kakashi, sa tête reposant toujours au creux de son estomac.

"Comment ? Tu ne savais pas, Junko ?"

La jeune femme partit en grands éclats de rire alors que Kakashi tentait de se défaire de l'emprise tentaculaire de son petit ami autoproclamé qui resta stoïque. Hashira, quant à elle, rougit furieusement.

"Non seulement je suis l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha mais j'ai aussi acquis le titre de Seul et Unique Soutien de Hatake Kakashi, qui équivaut en soit à la fonction de Hokage !  
- Vas-tu te taire ? brailla Kakashi en lui poussant la tête.  
- Je possède un double des clés de l'appartement de l'être le plus cher à mes yeux, continua Gai toujours aussi sérieux, et c'est à moi qu'il se confesse en cas de besoin.  
- Ne l'écoute pas, Junko ! gronda le ninja copieur en tentant cette fois d'étouffer Gai.  
- Je lui prépare son petit déjeuner et nous le partageons dans la plus simple tenue qu'il soit.  
- Cet homme est fou ! s'égosilla Kakashi.  
- Kakashi accepte mes cadeaux et les garde précieusement.  
- ça va mal se finir pour toi, menaça-t-il en retirant son bandeau frontal.  
- Je n'ai aucun secret pour lui comme il n'a aucun secret pour moi, nous sommes tout l'un pour l'autre ! s'enflamma Gai en se levant soudainement, tenant toujours Kakashi par la ceinture.  
- Je vais te tuer, conclut le ninja au Sharingan d'une voix tremblante de rage."

D'un coup de rein, Gai fit tomber Kakashi dans ses bras. L'expression sérieuse n'avait pas quitté le gars fort de toute sa tirade et le regard qu'il lança à Kakashi aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui de la véracité de ses propos. Ledit Kakashi commença même à douter de la prétendue folie de son adversaire autoproclamé. Junko, un peu calmée, regardait la scène d'une manière très intéressée, alors qu'Aoba semblait avoir oublié comment respirer. Ebisu avait un sourcil levé en signe d'amusement tandis que Hashira s'éventait tant son visage était brûlant.

"Je ne mens pas et tu le sais parfaitement, ô, amour, murmura Gai d'une manière très théâtrale à l'adresse de Kakashi. Comment peux-tu douter un seul instant de mes propos ?"

La tension était à son comble, le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. Les yeux dépareillés de Kakashi fixaient, incrédules, le visage tendu de Gai, cherchant la moindre faille qui l'aurait rassurée. Cependant, il ne voyait rien d'autre que la profondeur d'âme de son adversaire et tout l'amour dont il l'irradiait. Kakashi déglutit difficilement. Alors comme ça, Gai était amoureux de lui ? Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle mais ça expliquait bon nombre de ses actions ou bien ses paroles toujours plus grandiloquentes. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'était pas amoureux de Gai … n'est-ce pas ? Un large sourire rassurant fendit le visage de Gai et il se releva tout en tirant Kakashi contre lui. Il lui prit la main tout en s'assurant que son bras le retenait bien au niveau des reins.

"Kakashi …, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendre, merci d'être toujours là pour moi.  
- Gai …"

Gai lâcha un peu prise, se mit de côté, lâcha la main de Kakashi pour poser la sienne sur sa hanche.

"Grâce à toi, ma prochaine mission sera un succès !  
- Hein … ?  
- Mon équipe et moi-même devons infiltré une troupe de théâtre et comme tu ne le savais pas, tu étais la …"

Mais Kakashi ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, préférant l'étrangler pour se venger plutôt qu'écouter son plan foireux. On ne dut le salut de Gai qu'à l'arrivée de Raidô et Genma, tout deux appelés à l'aide par Hashira qui voyait bien que Junko, Ebisu et Aoba n'arriveraient pas à faire lâcher prise à Kakashi seuls. Quant à la mission de Gai la semaine suivante, ce fut un succès, tant qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas raté une vocation d'acteur.

_Fin ?_

EDIT Merci à Ephy pour les fautes que j'avais oublié._  
_


	8. Irksome 08

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** joute  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** C'était chiant à écrire.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

"Brillante idée que la vôtre en ce beau jour,  
Cher rival, je vous le conçois, brillante, da,  
Mais je crains que votre talent ne vous aide guère  
Car la défaite vous attend sûrement.

- Il est commode de former mots et phrases  
Sans même savoir le sens de ceux-là même,  
Cependant votre verve ne pourra souffrir  
L'insuccès qui va être vôtre à présent.

- Permettez que je me moque de vos rictus,  
Insensés petits gloussements inaudibles,  
Ma victoire est assurée sitôt la fin  
De cette joute endiablée annoncée.

- Assez discuter provocations, entamons !  
Il serait bien vu de placer, de-ci, de-là,  
Quelques relatives à la nature profonde  
Des hommes et de leur monde si tortueux.

- Les hommes ? Fichtre que le sujet est morne !  
Parlons ici de la beauté des femmes, des muses,  
Car j'ai ouï dire qu'une jeune fille  
Vous intéressait fort à la conversation.

- Loin de moi toute idée de sociabilité,  
Je ne fréquente personne du beau sexe,  
Exceptées une ou deux qui me donnent contre  
Un sourire exigu de quoi m'occuper.

- Fieffé félon que vous êtes mon ami !  
Je sais bien que la douce enfant qu'est Hashira  
Ne vous laisse pas sans tout juste un soupire  
Lorsque vous l'entrapercevez chaque matin.

- Vous devez être sot si vous pensez ainsi.  
Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux au monde  
Que la vue de cette angélique donzelle  
Qui se pavane, qui se dandine ainsi.

- Il vous agace donc, cet aimable minois !  
Votre intérêt se porte enfin sur une fleur  
De cet immense jardin qu'est notre citée !  
Quelle joie de vous voir heureux et épanoui !

- Revoilà l'enflammé de Konoha, Seigneur !  
Qu'on me préserve de ses printemps et autres  
Ou je ne réponds pas de ma grandiose  
Jeunesse écarlate, damnée soit celle-la !

- Je vois que vous perdez de l'aisance, très cher.  
Auriez-vous rencontré plus brillant que vous ?  
Vers et alexandrins, en voilà de l'idée !  
Encore faut-il avoir l'art et la manière.

- Foutre Dieu ! c'est qu'il me provoque, l'animal !  
Que la chose est petite, que la chose est simple.  
Notre jeu s'éternise, se ratatine,  
Il me lasse aussi, je le dénigre enfin.

- Instigateur de la joute qui se retire :  
Triste victoire et honteuse défaite.

- Je t'emmerde.  
- Kakashi ! Tu m'as coupé dans ma tirade !  
- Vas te faire foutre."

_ Fin ?_


	9. Irksome 09

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** déchéance  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** Un chapitre un peu plus osé que d'habitude.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

C'était une soirée agréable à Konoha comme tant d'autres. Il faisait bon, le ciel était suffisamment dégagé pour que l'on puisse admirer quelques étoiles, une brise agréable amenait des odeurs de tous horizons et il y avait foule dans les rues. Les gens sortaient, s'amusaient, mangeaient dans un restaurant en se racontant les dernières nouvelles d'un air enjoué, buvaient aussi des boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées. L'ambiance était bonne, les gens avaient le sourire. Kakashi détestait ce genre de scène guillerette. Lui avait passé une sale journée et il était bien décidé à se saouler pour oublier un peu ce qui s'était passé. Attablé dans un coin sombre d'un bar miteux, il contemplait le bois de la table d'un air absent. Il y avait des moments comme ça où rien n'allait. C'était rare chez lui et il les cachait généralement mais, ce soir, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que craquer. Pour être tranquille, il avait soudoyé Neji, Lee et Tenten pour qu'ils gardent un œil sur leur professeur durant la soirée, allant même jusqu'à leur donner un bon pécule pour cette difficile mission. Les gosses n'avaient pas dit non.

Kakashi s'affala sur la table, renversant par la même occasion quelques bouteilles de saké vides. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas craqué de la sorte ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir subi pareille crise depuis au moins cinq ans. Tout ça à cause d'une mission qui avait mal tourné, c'en était ridicule. Tsunade lui avait imposé trois jônin pour l'accompagner aujourd'hui bien qu'il ait protesté. Kakashi préférait être seul en mission. Ainsi, s'il se plantait, il n'y avait qu'un mort. Aujourd'hui, il y avait eu deux morts. Les deux autres étaient salement amochés mais on ne pouvait pas retenir Kakashi dans un hôpital. Il ne les connaissait pas plus que ça et, pourtant, leur mort lui importait assez pour qu'il en vienne à craquer. Kakashi soupira lourdement. C'était une autre belle journée de merde. Peut-être devrait-il commencer à faire le compte de celles qu'il considérait comme bonnes, au cas où son psy le lui demande un jour.

Une jolie serveuse arriva pour débarrasser les bouteilles vides et en reposer d'autres pleines. Kakashi avait payé pour vingt fioles de saké et il contait bien se les enfiler dans la soirée. La jeune fille lui glissa un sourire charmeur que Kakashi regarda d'un œil morne. Elle lui faisait du charme. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attention et ne s'en offusquait pas. Un autre jour, il aurait même pu attendre la demoiselle à la fin de son service et lui proposer de faire plus ample connaissance mais il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer subtilement avec cette fillette. Kakashi n'avait pas envie de cette jeunette d'à peine vingt printemps, même si son décolleté était fort alléchant. Peut-être devrait-il se rendre chez Junko et lui dire en face qu'il voulait la baiser depuis un moment. Avec un peu de chance, elle mettrait fin à ses jours. Cependant, il était plus probable que Junko lui ferme la porte au nez tout en riant. Cette femme était démoniaque, belle et charmeuse, forte aussi. Elle avait tout pour plaire mais Kakashi ne l'aimait pas. De même pour Hashira : elle avait beau être admirable, douce et gentille, il n'arrivait pas à la voir autrement qu'en simple femme lambda.

Malheureusement, dans sa conception du monde, les femmes n'avaient pas un très beau rôle. Les kunoichi avaient beau être fortes, pour la plupart, elles devaient parfois s'abaisser à quelques missions d'investigations qui nécessitaient une certaine approche de la source d'information. Kakashi se demandait toujours, lorsqu'une kunoichi lui ouvrait ses cuisses, s'il n'était pas qu'une pièce du rouage dans une mission quelconque. Après tout, il faisait partie des meilleurs éléments de Konoha et avait en sa possession bon nombre de renseignements classés secrets d'Etat. Il préférait éviter les kunoichi pour une autre raison : elles savaient mieux mentir que les hommes. Comment, dans ce cas, savoir si elles ne simulaient pas tout simplement ? Kakashi se posait également cette question lorsqu'il allait dans un bordel. C'était pour cela qu'il ne se payait jamais deux fois la même fille de joie, même s'il devait veiller parfois à ne pas trop faire le difficile. La première fois qu'il avait testé, il devait avoir quinze ou seize ans. Ça n'avait pas été brillant et, depuis, il aimait disserter sur son possible manque de confiance auprès des femmes suite à cette expérience plus que passable. En dernier lieu venaient les civiles qu'il côtoyait de moins en moins. Son statut de shinobi lui donnait une trop grande chance de réussite, autant dire que c'était du tout cuit. Ces femmes-là cherchaient l'aventure en se frottant à un beau guerrier aux mains sanglantes. C'était la peur qui les attirait et c'était cette même peur qui les faisait fuir par la suite. Au moins les putes étaient habituées aux shinobi et ne se formalisaient pas d'une poigne un peu forte ou bien de mouvements un peu violents.

Kakashi se demanda en désespoir de cause depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas baisé mais il préféra ne pas répondre à sa propre question. "Longtemps" était un élément de réponse suffisamment éloquent pour ne pas creuser plus loin. Kakashi demanda à la serveuse d'amener les dernières fioles de saké qu'il engloutit cul sec avant de sortir du bar d'une marche pas vraiment assurée. Il se rendit sans détour dans le quartier des bordels, jetant un coup d'œil distrait autour de lui. Kakashi choisit un bordel qu'il connaissait suffisamment pour s'y sentir à l'aise et fut accueillit par le gérant lui-même. Après une courte discussion, il fut conclu que Kakashi passerait la fin de soirée avec une certaine Amai, une jeune fille très talentueuse en chant et en danse qui divertissait au moment même plusieurs marchands lors d'un banquet. Kakashi avait dû payer le prix fort pour obtenir cette jeune fille mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Demain, il aurait récupéré son cerveau et veillerait à ce que son compte en banque ne crie pas famine mais, ce soir, il se permettait quelques folies.

Le jônin fut introduit dans une chambre du dernier étage donnant sur la rue. De là, il pouvait contempler l'agitation de la rue et ruminer ses idées noires. La chambre en elle-même n'était pas très spacieuse et mal éclairée. La décoration était tape à l'œil, il y avait trop de dorures et de laque un peu partout. Une grande estampe comblait un espace entre la porte d'entrée et un paravent aux motifs très tendancieux. Les tatami sentaient la poudre de riz, la sueur et le saké, un drôle de mélange. Kakashi n'avait aucune envie de s'allonger dans le futon déjà ouvert et prêt à l'accueillir. Une soubrette apporta suffisamment de nourriture et d'alcool pour un régiment, Kakashi la remercia à peine. Malgré son envie de décompresser, il se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il y avait trop de lumière et trop de bruit pour qu'il puisse se détendre un minimum. Toute cette agitation l'avait dégrisé et son esprit recommençait à fonctionner normalement. Le moindre mouvement dans la foule était analysé et traité, classé pour être ensuite disséqué à un autre moment. Kakashi se sentit fatigué et soupira longuement.

Deux heures, peut-être plus, passèrent. Kakashi avait finalement éteint la lumière et descendu les stores de bois pour ne pas être attiré par l'agitation. Le saké était terminé depuis longtemps, tout comme les plats mis à sa disposition. Assis par terre, les jambes étendues devant lui, Kakashi contemplait le plafond de son œil gris. Il avait retiré son bandeau frontal pour être plus à l'aise mais gardait son Sharingan fermé. Il se sentait un peu mieux mais ce n'était toujours pas l'extase. Sa tête était lourde et il avait hâte de dormir profondément. Tant pis pour la sécurité et tout le tralala, Kakashi était fatigué. Il ferma son œil, attendant dans le noir. La porte coulissa sans bruit quelques minutes plus tard et Kakashi ne bougea pas. Il demanda simplement à rester dans le noir et la jeune femme respecta son souhait. Elle s'avança à petits pas, faisant bruisser ses kimono que Kakashi savait coûteux. Il la sentit s'agenouiller à ses côtés et hésiter un peu.

"Prends les devants, je suis fatigué, murmura Kakashi."

La jeune fille répondit par un simple petit oui à peine audible. Elle se pencha un peu et retira le masque de tissu de Kakashi. Celui-ci se retint pour ne pas la faire sortir de son espace vital d'un grand coup de pied ou de poing. Il détestait être touché, en vérité. Etre si proche de quelqu'un lui donnait la nausée. Cette femme l'embrassant et le caressant le répugnait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Kakashi inspira un grand coup et regarda enfin la jeune fille. Il dut loucher pour apercevoir son visage de porcelaine. Il sentait ses lèvres fines et humides sur les siennes, ses petites mains graciles sur ses pectoraux et la douceur de ses cheveux touchant sa peau. C'était une belle gamine, pas encore la vingtaine, menue et fragile. Kakashi se détesta encore plus à l'instant. Il la prit soudainement dans ses bras pour approfondir le baiser, le rendre plus distrayant et un peu plus violent aussi. La prostituée ne protesta pas, se laissa même allonger sur les tatami. Kakashi défit sans cérémonie les kimono pour tâter la peau blanche de l'enfant, la caressant un peu rudement. La jeune fille gémissait et Kakashi détestait ça. Il plaqua une main sur la bouche fine pour lui imposer le silence.

Kakashi effleura les petits seins du bout de ses lèvres avant d'y donner un coup de langue. Il suçota le téton, le mordant un peu. De sa main libre, il caressa l'autre sein, le malaxant parfois durement avant de le frôler. Il n'aimait pas ces petits jeux mais il valait mieux préparer un tant soit peu sa partenaire. Kakashi n'aimait pas non plus les rapports trop brutaux et le viol d'une gamine lui avait toujours fait mal au cœur. Il se souvint d'une femme qu'il avait rencontrée un soir, jolie et pulpeuse, également adepte de certains procédés qui n'avait pas plu à Kakashi. Il avait même déguerpi sans demander son reste lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de la prendre sauvagement contre le mur d'une ruelle. Kakashi lécha une dernière fois le sein avant de faire glisser sa langue le long des côtes. La jeune fille frémit, ce qui accrocha un sourire fugace aux lèvres de Kakashi. Il retira sa main de la bouche entrouverte pour prendre un meilleur appui tout en continuant à descendre. Le jônin s'amusa un instant avec le ventre plat de la prostitué et glissa encore un peu. Avant d'atteindre une certaine pilosité, il se redressa et captura les lèvres de l'enfant des siennes.

D'une main, il continua les caresses le long du corps fragile qui était sien ce soir. Kakashi commençait à se sentir mieux. Son cerveau était passé en mode automatique aussi pouvait-il s'arrêter de réfléchir à tout et n'importe quoi pour profiter de l'instant présent. Une érection digne de ce nom commença à se faire sentir, lui donnant cette fois un vrai sourire. Ce serait une bonne nuit, finalement. Kakashi frôla de sa main la croupe rebondie de la jeune fille, passa ensuite sur son ventre pour descendre sur sa cuisse. Il joua ainsi quelques instants avant de glisser sa main entre les jambes de la demoiselle et entreprit de caresser son sexe. La prostituée eut un petit hoquet de surprise que Kakashi trouva adorable. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de reprendre possession de sa gorge, sa main pour l'instant inactive. La jeune fille gémit à nouveau, d'une voix rauque cette fois.

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait ; en un instant, la magnifique gamine s'était transformée en un mètre quatre-vingt quatre de muscles et de poils enrubannés dans un joli kimono féminin défait, coupe au bol et sourire illuminant bien en place. Kakashi débanda aussitôt et resta complètement stoïque, comme figé par le temps. Gai rit à gorge déployée devant la mine absolument déconfite de son rival. L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade passa sa main devant le visage de Kakashi et lui sourit.

"Alors, mon gaillard ? On a un problème et on ne vient pas se confier à son meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas très gentil pour moi, tu sais ?"

Gai continua à rire alors que Kakashi reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il avait failli baiser Gai. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Kakashi grogna pour la forme, il était de meilleure humeur qu'en début de soirée. Il retira vivement sa main de l'entrejambe de Gai avant que celui-ci ne lui fasse la remarque et roula sur le côté, dégoûté de la situation. Dire qu'il avait sacrifié la paye entière de cette mission pour avoir cette prostituée et qu'il avait droit à Gai à la place. Contemplant le plafond, Kakashi sourit bêtement.

"Pardon, Gai, répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. C'est vrai, la prochaine fois, j'irai te voir.  
- Oh ? C'est vrai ? Tu ne me mens pas ? s'extasia Gai.  
- Promis ! assura Kakashi en se redressant. Tu sais, j'ai un problème en ce moment.  
- Ah oui ? demanda Gai d'un air très intéressé. Je suis là pour toi, Kakashi, tu le sais ! Je ferai tout pour toi !  
- Oh, ça me fait très plaisir de t'entendre dire ça … Gai … Tu m'as pourri une soirée à cinq mille ryô."

Kakashi se tourna soudainement vers Gai en le foudroyant du regard. Le gars fort eut comme un semblant de frisson d'angoisse.

"Il va falloir que tu me rembourses, hurla Kakashi en lui sautant dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre !"

Gai hurla lorsqu'il fut bloqué contre les tatami par Kakashi et continua à hurler une bonne partie de la nuit. Les clients du bordel se demandèrent bien ce qui pouvait se passer au dernier étage. Les rumeurs ne furent que plus rudes le lendemain lorsqu'on sut que Maito Gai avait un lumbago sans précédent et des marques de suçons dans le cou ainsi qu'une extinction de voix. Quant à Kakashi, il nia totalement le retour de sa bonne humeur due à Gai et cela pendant plusieurs semaines.

_Fin ?_

_  
_


	10. Irksome 10

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** finesse et délicatesse  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** Junko n'est pas une Mary Sue ni un Self-Insert.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Kakashi attendait. Depuis assez longtemps, pouvait-on dire. Il était assis, ou plutôt affalé, sur l'un des fauteuils défoncés de la salle de repos réservée aux jônin, contemplant le plafond d'un air absent alors que son café continuait à refroidir. Avait-il jamais été chaud ? Kakashi n'en savait rien. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps pour s'en rappeler. Soupirant pour la énième fois, il attira une fois de plus l'attention d'une mouche qui passait par là. Il n'y avait qu'elle et lui dans la salle mais ça ne faisait pas pour autant un tête à tête romantique. Kakashi ne leva même pas la main pour chasser la mouche qui avait élu domicile sur le nez du ninja. Il loucha un peu pour la voir et puis se dit que ce n'était qu'une mouche et que ce n'était pas ça qui allait le distraire. Kakashi s'ennuyait. Cela durait depuis quelques jours, peut-être même une semaine. Il ne saurait dire. Même les attaques continuelles de Gai ne lui remontaient plus le moral. Pire : elles l'ennuyaient. Son psy n'avait été d'aucune aide puisqu'il lui avait conseillé de se changer les idées ou de faire quelque chose de nouveau. Kakashi s'était demandé sur l'instant pourquoi il s'obstinait à aller voir ce petit homme rondouillard et surtout pourquoi il le payait. Sa grand-mère lui aurait donné de meilleurs conseils. Encore fallait-il avoir une grand-mère. Kakashi n'avait jamais connu ni la maternelle ni la paternelle et commençait à s'imaginer un clone de son psy en version féminine et un peu plus chevelue. Ce n'était pas ça qui lui remonterait le moral.

L'option qui consistait à faire quelque chose de nouveau était assez mal venue aussi. En tant que ninja, Kakashi avait appris beaucoup de choses qui s'étaient avérées plus ou moins utiles par la suite. Il savait peindre correctement, sculpter, écrire, faire des bouquets, jouer à n'importe quel jeu, tricher à ces mêmes jeux, faire la cuisine convenablement, réparer à peu près tout et n'importe quoi et ainsi de suite. Kakashi savait même monter à cheval et conduire un attelage tiré par des chiens, talents assez rares chez les ninja qui privilégiaient la rapidité de leurs jambes plutôt que celles d'un animal. Il aurait bien pu apprendre quelques nouvelles techniques mais cela impliquait qu'il s'introduise dans les parties de l'administration bien gardées où étaient entreposés les rouleaux de techniques interdites. Kakashi n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'expliquer par la suite au Hokage. Tsunade ne prendrait certainement pas l'excuse du psy au sérieux et il y risquerait sa prime de fin d'année. Ce n'était guère envisageable. Kakashi aimait sa prime de fin d'année. Elle était calculée selon l'ancienneté et lui était devenu ninja à cinq ans, ce qui lui faisait une belle petite somme au bout de vingt-cinq années de métier.

La porte de la salle de repos coulissa pour laisser apparaître Junko que Kakashi salua de la tête. La jeune femme fut assez surprise de ne voir que son camarade dans la pièce et pensa que Kakashi avait simplement viré les autres pour être tranquille. Elle s'approcha calmement pour s'asseoir en face de lui, l'air soucieux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'attends.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'sais pas."

Junko soupira lourdement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas : on était le quatorze septembre.

"Ne me dis pas que tu fais une crise de la trentaine … ?  
- Mon âge ne m'intéresse que pour la prime de fin d'année, répondit Kakashi.  
- Tu t'inquiètes pour demain ?  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas, répliqua Kakashi d'un ton glacial. Gai peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, je n'irai pas à la fête qu'il me prépare.  
- Ça te ferait du bien pourtant ! Regarde-toi un peu ! Encore une heure ou deux et tu auras des moisissures qui pousseront dans tes cheveux.  
- Très drôle, marmonna Kakashi en se forçant à rire."

Junko se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de Kakashi. Elle le tira de force de manière à l'allonger, posant la tête de son camarade sur ses genoux. Le futur trentenaire ne fit rien pour s'échapper, mimant le plus docile des agneaux. Junko glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et recommença jusqu'à ce que Kakashi se détende et ferme finalement les yeux.

"Kakashi, murmura Junko.  
- Hum ?  
- Je crois que tu as besoin de repos.  
- Je ne suis pas fatigué, répliqua sèchement l'intéressé.  
- T'es bien un mec en tout cas, grommela Junko. Ecoute, je te propose quelque chose : tu prends une semaine de vacances et tu viens chez moi pour ce temps-là.  
- Y'a plus subtil comme demande en mariage.  
- Si t'engager te fait si peur, je te promets qu'on divorcera au bout de sept jours, ça te va ?  
- J'ai pas de vacances à prendre, grogna Kakashi.  
- C'est ça, railla Junko. Et moi je suis ta grand-mère pendant que tu y es. Je ne t'ai jamais vu en vacances depuis qu'on se connaît, soit environ huit ans. Je suis sûre que tu as cumulé au moins une année de congés payés.  
- J'les garde pour ma retraite.  
- T'en auras pas besoin si tu crèves avant.  
- Je les lèguerai à ma descendance.  
- Et bien il serait temps de te caser si tu veux des mômes.  
- Je hais les mômes.  
- Je n'aurai pas le dernier mot, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est exact."

Junko soupira à nouveau.

"Une semaine, ce n'est pas grand-chose.  
- Une semaine à rien faire me tuerait.  
- Ça tombe bien, j'ai une montagne de repassage qui t'attend. Tu pourrais aussi réparer la fuite sous l'évier, repeindre la chambre d'ami, ranger l'appartement, choisir mes nouveaux canapés et m'aider à les transporter, nettoyer le réfrigérateur …  
- Lire ton journal intime, poursuivit Kakashi, fouiller ton tiroir à sous-vêtements, classer ta correspondance adolescente, percer toutes tes capotes, te mater sous la douche …  
- Aller acheter des contraceptifs et des tampons aussi, continua Junko en souriant. Tu pourras faire tout ça ! Ça va bien t'occuper une semaine.  
- Tenter de vivre avec une femme est une hérésie.  
- T'es pédé ?  
- Je suis rien du tout, répondit Kakashi. Je n'aime personne. Je suis shinobi."

Un long silence s'abattit sur la salle de repos. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Kakashi pour ouvrir doucement son œil droit étrangement rougi. Il vit Junko au dessus de lui, lui caressant toujours les cheveux. Elle lui sourit tendrement, comprenant le trouble qui l'habitait.

"Tu sais faire le nabe ?  
- C'est dans mes cordes.  
- Et tu as un kotatsu ?  
- J'en ai un, oui.  
- Je crois que je vais squatter une semaine alors."

_Fin ?_


	11. Irksome 11

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** maltraitance des animaux  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** j'ai pas d'inspiration en ce moment, c'est horrible ...

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Kakashi regrettait amèrement son choix. Pas celui de passer une semaine chez Junko, celui qu'il avait pris après avoir vu la bouille triste de cette satanée femme. Il haïssait les femmes, c'était définitif. A cause de Junko, et Gai bien entendu, il se retrouvait entre des saoulards chantant des ignominies paillardes debout au milieu de la salle de l'auberge louée pour l'occasion. Kakashi abhorrait les fêtes, à plus forte raison celles d'anniversaire. Surtout quand elles étaient organisées en sa faveur. Anko draguait sans honte Umino Iruka qui se retrouvait là Dieu seul savait comment. A côté, Ebisu et Aoba avaient ressorti leurs cartes et s'amusaient à battre le Hokage au poker. Genma roupillait déjà tandis que Gai, Raidô, Asuma et Kurenai chantaient lesdites ignominies paillardes. Junko tentait de voir jusqu'à quel point Hashira pouvait boire, aidée de Hijiri Tsumon. Kakashi s'ennuyait royalement au milieu de toute cette joyeuse sauterie. Il y avait bien les enfants mais la plupart dormait déjà depuis longtemps sur les tatami. Kakashi avait bien vu que Sakura avait abusé au niveau boisson. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, ce n'était pas très raisonnable. Et puis son short était ridiculement court. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Shizune revint des toilettes à ce moment-là et vint s'asseoir à côté de Kakashi, lui souriant à la dérobée. Kakashi regarda ce sourire d'un très mauvais œil.

"Vous ne vous amusez pas, Kakashi ? demanda la jônin en rougissant un peu."

Complètement bourrée, se dit Kakashi. A quoi bon discuter avec une bouteille d'alcool sur patte ?

"J'n'ai pas ma place ici, répondit sèchement Kakashi. Je suis un homme d'action, pas barman.

- Ça peut s'arranger, ricana Shizune en s'éloignant à quatre pattes pour rejoindre Tsunade."

Kakashi vit très nettement les deux femmes rirent de concert et il préféra ignorer les futurs problèmes. Tsunade ne le raterait pas avec sa prochaine mission, après ses vacances. Il lui restait encore six jours à passer chez Junko et il devait avouer que la première journée n'avait pas été désagréable. Il avait rapidement vérifié que rien n'était dangereux puis investi la chambre d'ami tout en sachant qu'il devait la repeindre pendant la semaine. La cuisine était petite mais pratique, Junko avait su tout ranger de manière à ne pas se compliquer la vie. Tout était classé par ordre logique si bien que Kakashi en prit note pour réarranger chez lui plus tard. La salle de bain avait, par contre, été la mauvaise surprise du jour – en dehors de cette fête ridicule. L'empire du flacon s'était installé dans cette pièce, embaumant l'air d'une espèce de voile suave et douçâtre abominable pour les narines de Kakashi. Il avait bien failli tourner de l'œil en s'aventurant dans ce temple dédié aux produits de beauté féminine. Heureusement qu'il était particulièrement rapide pour prendre sa douche, ça lui permettait de le faire en apnée. Le reste de l'appartement était agréable. Le salon était joliment décoré et plein de plantes vertes. Kakashi s'était dit une nouvelle fois que les végétaux étaient bien les meilleurs compagnons possibles pour un shinobi, en particulier les cactus. Ils ne demandaient pas grand entretient, se contentant d'un peu d'eau de temps en temps, et pouvaient supporter une longue absence. Kakashi envisageait sérieusement depuis la fin d'après-midi de commencer une collection de cactus.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudainement sur un jeune homme blond et le cœur de Kakashi en rata un battement. Hélas, ce n'était pas Naruto. Les deux blonds ne se ressemblaient absolument pas en vérité, même la teinte de leurs cheveux était différente. Kakashi soupira. Ça lui aurait pourtant fait très plaisir que Naruto revienne pour son anniversaire mais ce ne serait certainement pas pour tout de suite. A l'heure qu'il était, le gamin le plus turbulent que Kakashi avait connu devait certainement être en train de s'époumoner sur l'ermite Jiraiya, pestant qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose ou bien juste pour l'emmerder. Kakashi avait remarqué que Naruto parlait souvent très fort pour attirer l'attention, vite et sans articuler. C'était une tactique comme une autre pour attirer l'attention et Kakashi savait que Naruto avait plus que besoin de reconnaissance. Kakashi aurait vraiment voulu que Naruto soit là ce soir. Le jeune homme s'approcha du Hokage pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et disparut aussitôt. Kakashi était vraiment très déçu mais espérait secrètement que ce messager n'apporte pas une bonne nouvelle – enfin un peu d'action. Tsunade lui sourit largement avant de se lever.

"Jeunes gens, on s'emmerde ici …  
- Hey ! protesta Gai.  
- … aussi ai-je une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! continua le Hokage sans se soucier de son subordonné. Tous dehors !"

Kakashi fut le premier à se lever et à se précipiter dehors. Il était en vacances, certes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait passer une semaine à glandouiller sur le canapé. Ça ne faisait pas une journée entière et son sang bouillait déjà d'impatience. L'action lui manquait et il aurait accepté n'importe quelle mission –en dehors du métier de barman- pour se dérouiller un peu. Kakashi savait qu'un tel empressement n'était pas un bon signe. Il se plaignait généralement d'avoir trop de travail mais ne supportait pas de rester inactif plus de deux heures d'affilée. Il se relevait généralement deux à trois fois chaque nuit pour bouger un peu, ranger quelque chose, faire une série de pompes ou autre chose. Cette suractivité l'inquiétait lui-même un peu mais il devait mettre ses doutes de côté. Hatake Kakashi était un shinobi de premier ordre et n'avait pas à se préoccuper d'autre chose que de la réussite de sa mission.

Contre toute attente, Kakashi ne trouva qu'une espèce de bourriquet en papier très coloré qui était suspendu par une corde, corde rattachée à un long bâton au bout duquel se retrouvait le malheureux shinobi blond qui avait prévenu Tsunade de quelque chose d'important – la fameuse bonne nouvelle. Kakashi se tourna vers l'assemblée, souriante et enthousiaste, qui lui tendit un autre bâton. Très original comme cadeau, pensa-t-il distraitement. L'un ou l'autre allait peut-être lui offrir du petit bois, du carton, des allumettes et il pourrait ainsi faire une magnifique flambée de retour chez lui dans la cheminée qu'il n'avait pas. Junko s'approcha avec un grand sourire et un bandana à la main. Elle lui intima l'ordre de se baisser un peu pour lui nouer le morceau de tissu autour de la tête de manière à ce qu'il ne voie plus rien. Kakashi entendit quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher rapidement et, avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre en garde, il le fit tourner sur lui-même tant que Kakashi en eut la nausée. Un peu désorienté par cette mise en bouche douteuse, Kakashi tangua d'un côté à l'autre, se demandant s'il n'était pas en fait pris dans un genjutsu particulièrement vicieux.

"Maintenant, tonna la voix forte de Tsunade, tape la bourrique !"

Kakashi n'osa pas répondre. C'était quoi, ce jeu débile ? Il devait taper la bourrique en papier sans la voir et avec un bout de bois, c'était vraiment ridicule. Cependant, l'ordre venait du Hokage. C'était peut-être une sorte de test ou bien une mission quelconque. Kakashi doutait. Que devait-il faire ? Et, plus important, où était cette satanée bourrique ? Il commença à agiter son bâton au petit bonheur la chance, rencontrant majoritairement le vide sous les rires et les indications de ses "camarades". Ebisu lui indiquait la droite tandis que Anko hurlait qu'il fallait qu'il aille à gauche, la voix calme de Tsumon ne formait qu'un vague bruit de fond recouvert par les cris hystériques des autres. Hashira, particulièrement beurrée, jurait comme un charretier alors que Gai riait fort non loin de là. Où était donc cette foutue bourrique ? C'était impossible de se concentrer un tant soit peu pour la localiser à l'odeur –trop d'effluves d'alcool et de nourriture dans l'air- ou bien à l'oreille –est-ce qu'une bourrique en papier émettant un quelconque son, d'ailleurs ? Désorienté et énervé par la situation, Kakashi jugea qu'il fallait mieux taper un bon coup pour être débarrassé de la corvée plutôt que de laisser son cerveau réfléchir. Il abattit donc son bâton au hasard et rencontra une certaine résistance dans un silence de mort. Il entendit ensuite un corps s'effondrer et il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû laisser son cerveau faire. Tsunade se racla la gorge.

"Quand je disais bourrique, je ne parlais pas de Gai."

Kakashi releva le bandeau de son œil droit pour constater que son rival autoproclamé baignait dans une marre de sang au milieu de l'herbe de la petite cours. Il haussa les épaules, remit son bandeau et repartit en quête de la bourrique en papier. Au moins, Gai ne serait plus tenté de lui faire une fête d'anniversaire.

_Fin ? _


	12. Irksome 12

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** la mélodie du bonheur sonne faux  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** Ah ah !

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, la journée fraîche et agréable, quelques nuages jouaient dans le ciel ; le village de Konoha était calme en cette matinée du vingt-trois septembre. Et pour une fois, cela mettait du baume au cœur de Kakashi. Il se sentait étrangement en harmonie avec ce paisible village et ses oiseaux gazouillants à qui mieux-mieux tout en se regroupant sur les câbles électriques. Leur migration commencerait bientôt et Kakashi leur souhaita bon courage.

Cette semaine avait été plus qu'agréable et il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pris de vacances plus tôt. Il avait appris des choses intéressantes (peindre un mur uniformément, réparer une tuyauterie coudée, éplucher n'importe quel fruit ou légume, faire une véritable omelette, repasser un chemisier, épiler une dame à la cire sans lui faire mal, mettre correctement du rouge à lèvre, broder, etc …) qui lui ouvraient de nouvelles perspectives. Kakashi se sentait bien. Il inspira profondément l'air frais, debout devant la fenêtre ouverte de son salon, écoutant distraitement la radio. Il salua une voisine qui passait dans la rue (la vieille en resta comme deux ronds de flan un instant avant de lui répondre) puis décida qu'il était temps de commencer à bouger un peu. Ses exercices matinaux étaient déjà fait aussi pensa-t-il aller au plus tôt chercher de quoi s'occuper pour la journée. Une bonne petite mission de rang A ou S le tentait bien.

Ce fut donc frais et dispos que Kakashi entra d'un pas vif à l'administration, souriant sous son masque comme s'il était aux anges. Vraiment, cette semaine avait été très reposante et déterminante dans son avenir proche. Les couloirs étaient étrangement calmes ce matin là, n'attirant pas plus l'attention de Kakashi que ça. Le monde était trop beau et ordonné pour qu'il ne remarque le peu d'activité autour de lui. Bifurquant par habitude dans la salle d'assignation des missions, que certains avaient surnommé "la résidence secondaire de Hatake Kakashi" pour l'y avoir vu très souvent, Kakashi eut la surprise de rentrer dans une porte. Reculant un peu et ajustant sa vue, il remarqua que les portes étaient bien fermées et même scellées par un fûda qu'il mit un peu de temps à trouver tant il était bien dissimulé. Kakashi savait que le bureau était ainsi scellé lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, bien que la pièce fut vide de tout document compromettant – encore une bizarrerie de l'administration, en somme. La question qui se posait dès lors fut la suivante : pourquoi diable le bureau d'assignation des missions était-il fermé ?

Kakashi recula un peu, regarda dans le couloir pour constater qu'il était désespérément vide de toute présence humaine. Il haussa les épaules. Le Hokage avait ses raisons que la Raison ignorait. Kakashi glissa les mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la salle de repos réservée aux jônin, se disant qu'un petit café ne sera pas déplaisant. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il prit bien garde à son état avant de juger qu'il pouvait entrer en la faisant simplement coulisser. Conscient qu'il risquait de croiser un collègue indésirable, Kakashi se colla d'abord contre le shôji et écouta attentivement ce qui se passait de l'autre côté. Un silence de mort lui indiqua qu'il pourrait passer un petit moment seul en tête à tête avec son café sans sucre, trop amer et à l'affreux goût métallique – une annexe du Paradis.

La pièce donnait sur deux côtés –en face de la porte et à gauche- sur une magnifique vue d'une arrière cours de l'administration, un puit de lumière dans cette fourmilière si souvent arpentée. Le mur de droite était occupé par différentes machines et le dernier par des tableaux d'affichage. Kakashi regarda les dernières nouvelles avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Les annonces importantes du Hokage côtoyaient les derniers ragots sur untel, il fallait l'expérience d'un œil avisé pour trouver ce qui était important immédiatement. Kakashi vit une note d'Inuzuka Tsume proposant des chiots ninja. C'était intéressant mais Kakashi n'avait pas du tout envie de passer des mois à dresser un chien. Les siens lui prenaient déjà beaucoup de temps, même s'ils n'étaient que des invocations. Il tomba ensuite sur un post-it signé de la main de Gai annonçant qu'il organisait une fête pour la réussite de Hyûga Neji. Kakashi haussa un sourcil. Il se souvenait que Neji avait été promu jônin mais cela remontait à quelques mois déjà. Le mot de Gai était pourtant daté de trois jours en arrière. Kakashi ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre Gai.

Le tintement du métal résonna un instant d'éternité dans la salle avant que le monstre mécanique ne ronronne comme un gros chat. Un petit gobelet en carton marron tomba à sa place juste avant que l'odeur du breuvage n'emplisse les narines de Kakashi. Le café s'abattit au fond du récipient, glougloutant et susurrant déjà mille promesses de bonheur au ninja. De la vapeur s'échappa et le hurlement de la machine avertit l'heureux que sa décoction était prête. Attrapant le gobelet d'une main tremblante d'envie, Kakashi retira son masque en s'assurant une dernière fois qu'il était bien seul. Il s'affala sur la banquette la plus proche, attrapant au passage la première revue venue sur une table. Chaque mois, chaque jônin mettait quelques pièces dans une boîte pour financer lesdites revues que l'on entassait par la suite dans un coin de la salle jusqu'à ce que la pile s'effondre. On tirait au sort qui devait aller les acheter et le désigné faisait ce que bon lui semblait alors les titres variaient assez souvent. Cette fois-ci, le panel de magazine venait certainement d'une femme puisque Kakashi se retrouvait avait un exemplaire de "Sexy Shinobi" entre les mains. On pouvait voir un homme vêtu d'un short en résille agrémenté de quelques bandages, armés et dans une pose guerrière, sur la couverture glacée. Un gros titre ("Apprenez-lui à se servir d'un kunai") cachait fort heureusement sa dignité. Kakashi feuilleta quelques instants la revue avant de juger que les mannequins jouant les ninja étaient vraiment ridicules.

Il balança le magazine sur la table et avala son café d'une traite. Kakashi jeta un œil à l'horloge pour voir qu'elle affichait obstinément minuit vingt (ou midi vingt, différentes versions de la légende circulaient). Personne n'avait changé les piles depuis au moins trois ans, ce qui expliquait bon nombre de retards divers et variés. Dire que cette horloge avait survécu à l'attaque d'Orochimaru … Kakashi trouvait cela très noble. La pauvre était morte d'épuisement quelques semaines plus tard, alors que tout le monde s'occupait d'autre chose. Brave petite, se dit-il en écrasant son gobelet. D'un geste sûr, il l'envoya dans une poubelle située dans un angle mort, l'obligeant à faire au moins deux rebonds contre les murs tachés de café. Très fier de lui, Kakashi se releva, soupirant profondément. Il remit son masque en place et sortit de la salle de repos. Personne à gauche, personne à droite, un mur en face. Cela n'entacha nullement sa bonne humeur.

Les couloirs étaient toujours aussi vide, pas même un mouton de poussière ne traversait. Kakashi en profita pour flâner et se perdre mais ce jeu ne le lassa rapidement – comment se perdre dans un endroit que l'on connaît par cœur ? Il s'assit sur la rambarde d'un escalier et se laissa glisser jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, reprenant son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Cela lui fit étrangement plaisir. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis qu'il était jônin, soit plus de dix-sept ans. Kakashi s'arrêta net dans le couloir et regarda en arrière, terriblement attiré par l'escalier. Il rebroussa chemin, monta les marches et redescendit en glissant sur la rambarde par pur plaisir. Ce fut lors de la quinzième descente que Kakashi se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Assez embarrassé, il atterrit sur ses deux pieds et se racla la gorge, regardant ailleurs.

"Je m'entraînais, marmonna-t-il. C'est plus rapide en cas d'attaque et … tout ça …  
- Je ne dirai rien sur votre entraînement secret, le rassura Umino Iruka avec un grand sourire, pas du tout dupe."

Kakashi le remercia à demi mot, fourrant les mains dans ses poches et fixant ses pieds. Le sourire d'Iruka ne diminua pas. Ses élèves lui sortaient des excuses à longueur de journée pour un rien aussi avait-il l'habitude.

"Tu vas à la salle d'assignation ? demanda Kakashi en jetant un coup d'œil au carton que portait le chûnin.  
- Oui, c'est moi qui m'y colle aujourd'hui, soupira Iruka en repartant. Vous y allez aussi ?  
- Hum, répondit Kakashi en lui emboîtant le pas.  
- Vous êtes bien matinal en tout cas ! C'est rare de vous voir si tôt le matin ici. Vous êtes tombé du lit ?  
- Je me lève tôt, grogna Kakashi. C'est juste que j'ai … oublié quelque chose."

Kakashi s'arrêta sous le regard curieux d'Iruka. Il l'avait oublié. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il l'avait oublié. Il n'était pas allé se recueillir sur la stèle des disparus ce matin, ni celui d'avant ni les autres jours. Une bonne trentaine de jours. Kakashi se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise mais sa bonne humeur ne disparut pas. Il voulait hurler sans y parvenir. Quelque chose le bloquait, l'empêchait d'exploser. Iruka remarqua que le rythme respiratoire de son supérieur avait soudainement accéléré. Il paniquait. Le chûnin cala comme il le put son carton sous un bras et osa toucher Kakashi de l'autre. Le regard gris se plaqua immédiatement sur lui et Iruka en resta une fraction de seconde stupéfait. La pupille était dilatée et il voyait quelques gouttes de sueur perler. Une vieille chanson chantée à tue tête raisonna dans le couloir avant qu'Iruka n'ait le temps de parler d'un ton rassurant pour faire retomber le stress de Kakashi. Celui-ci tourna la tête vers le bout du couloir et ses muscles se crispèrent automatiquement.

Maito Gai approchait. C'était bien la dernière personne au monde que Kakashi aurait voulu voir. Il devait trouver une solution pour s'en débarrasser le plus vite possible. Son regard analysa rapidement la situation. Il se trouvait dans un couloir par lequel Maito Gai allait pointer le bout de son nez. Les fenêtres de l'administration ne pouvaient pas être brisée en si peu de temps – merci les vieux schoks qui pensaient à la sécurité – et on ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser de technique demandant trop de chakra. La chanson se rapprocha et avec elle le spectre fantomatique de l'agaceur publique numéro un, ne faisant que plus stresser Kakashi. Il devait trouver quelque chose et vite. Il y avait le couloir, oui, et puis … Le regard glacial de Kakashi tomba sur Iruka. Celui-ci déglutit.

* * *

"_Et les buissons touffus …_  
- Arrêtez un peu avec ça, maître Gai ! râla Tenten. Ça fait une semaine que vous chantez des chansons paillardes, c'est insupportable !  
- Si au moins votre répertoire était plus étendu, marmonna Neji.  
- Neji ! s'indigna la jeune fille.  
- Je crois me souvenir du couplet suivant ! s'enthousiasma Lee. _Au_ _fond de mon derrière …_  
- Lee ! hurla cette fois Tenten en lui enfonçant son coude dans le ventre. Ça suffit !" 

Gai rit à gorge déployée en voyant Tenten secouer Lee comme un prunier et Neji fredonner la suite de la chanson pour faire enrager un peu plus sa camarade.

"Quel plaisir de vous voir de si bonne humeur le matin, les enfants ! s'émerveilla Gai. Cette journée s'annonce bien et je sens que la chance va … Tiens ? fit-il en entendant quelque chose de lourd tomber."

La Team Gai s'arrêta net dans le couloir pour voir un peu plus loin le rival du jônin, Hatake Kakashi lui-même, ainsi qu'un chûnin présent à la fête d'anniversaire dudit rival. Le premier embrassait avec passion le deuxième plaqué contre le mur.

Iruka s'était souvent dit qu'il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres grâce à son poste d'enseignant. Il avait survécu à la session de Naruto, après tout, qui comptait également dans ses rangs Kiba et Akamaru (le duo infernal), Chôji (le gouffre sans fin – pas en terme de connaissance), Shikamaru (le fainéant génial), Shino (Monsieur Regard-noir), Sasuke (crête de perroquet), Ino (miss monde en devenir), Sakura (gentille mais parfois lente à la détente) et Hinata (trop timide pour son bien). Il y avait eu d'autres cas insupportables mais ils avaient soit été recalés par les jônin les testant, soit abandonné en se rendant compte de la dureté du monde ninja. Cependant, Iruka n'aurait jamais pensé un seul instant que l'un de ses supérieurs lui ferait pareil coup. Kakashi l'utilisait pour faire diversion, tout simplement. Iruka détestait cette idée. Décidant que lui aussi avait bien le droit de jouer un quelconque mauvais tour, Iruka glissa ses mains sous la veste sans manche de Kakashi et lui caressa le dos sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance.

Lee s'était figé et s'étouffait presque en voyant la scène. Neji haussait un sourcil, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait se montrer outré à l'instar de Lee ou bien simplement neutre. Tenten semblait ravie de ce qu'elle voyait, murmurant un vague "je le savais" enthousiaste. Quant à Gai, Neji n'aperçut que son poing se serrant soudainement avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée. Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur son torse, regardant finalement le couple se séparant d'un mauvais œil. Si la situation en arrivait là, il devrait s'en mêler. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère.

_A suivre ...  
_


	13. Irksome 13

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** casse c…. pied.  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** blablabla …

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Les rumeurs allaient bon train à Konoha. Il n'avait fallu que deux jours et l'absence totale de discrétion de la part de Kakashi pour que tout le village sache qu'il sortait avec le chûnin Umino Iruka, professeur à l'académie de son état, un ninja parmi tant d'autres. On ne s'étonnait guère des fantaisies de Hatake Kakashi mais, cette fois-ci, la question se posait : pourquoi diable Umino Iruka ? Les gens bien informés savaient que ces deux hommes avaient eu quelques dissensions lors de l'examen de chûnin deux ans et demi auparavant et qu'ils ne se parlaient jamais en dehors des rares fois où ils se croisaient dans le bureau d'assignation des missions. Une grande partie de la population féminine de Konoha trouvaient ce couple des plus crédibles. Iruka avait déjà reçu des lettres de félicitation mais il avait préféré les mettre directement à la poubelle. Cette situation était ridicule, il le savait très bien. Seulement, Kakashi refusait de l'écouter et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il cherchait un moyen d'éloigner son prétendant, sans succès.

"Iruka ?"

Le professeur releva la tête pour voir une de ses collaboratrices, Shimizu, elle aussi enseignante à l'académie. Affalé comme il l'était sur ses copies, il ne pouvait voir que le sourire moqueur de la kunoichi. La salle des professeurs était en pleine effervescence à cette heure de la journée. La pause déjeuner était, après tout, le seul instant de répit où les professeurs pouvaient passer leurs nerfs en attendant de replonger dans l'Enfer. Les gosses des dernières années rivalisaient avec la session de Naruto en ce qui concernait la glandouille et l'effronterie.

"Ton cher et tendre t'attend dans le couloir, railla Shimizu en s'éloignant."

Iruka soupira tout en replongeant la tête dans ses copies. Il voulait s'enterrer dessous et étouffer pour ne plus revoir ce satané ninja copieur ou même son ombre. Tel un condamné à mort, Iruka se leva, traînant des pieds jusqu'au couloir. Kakashi était adossé contre le mur en face, lisant ce livre à la couverture orange qu'Iruka lui aurait bien enfoncé dans la gorge. Kakashi haussa un sourcil puis sourit (comment Iruka pouvait-il savoir qu'il souriait alors qu'il ne voyait qu'un œil, c'était là tout un art).

"J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensemble. Je t'invite ! rayonna Kakashi en rangeant son livre.  
- Maître Kakashi, je vous ai dit ce matin que j'aidais au cours de cuisine à dix heures et que, par conséquent, j'aurais déjà mangé avant la pause de midi.  
- Tu n'as même pas un petit creux ?  
- Non, assura Iruka en soupirant.  
- Tu n'as pas envie d'un désert ou d'un café ?  
- Non plus, répondit Iruka en reculant un peu.  
- Tu as peut-être envie de moi ?"

Iruka déglutit en contemplant le sourire lubrique qu'arborait Kakashi. Il recula encore un peu et préféra finalement fuir. Kakashi se mit en chasse aussitôt, jouant sans honte avec sa proie. Iruka traversa toute l'académie puis l'administration adjacente mais ne parvint pas à semer cet abominable jônin. La salle de repos des chûnin ne lui fut d'aucun secours, pas plus que ses camarades qui préféraient s'écarter en voyant Hatake Kakashi arriver. La course poursuite dura une bonne demie heure avant qu'Iruka ne s'approche de la salle de repos des jônin. La porte s'ouvrit et Iruka pria pour que Maito Gai soit là. Lui seul avait implicitement l'autorisation d'en mettre une à Kakashi sans aucune raison. Malheureusement, ce fut un jeune homme qu'Iruka connaissait peu qui sortit de la salle. Vêtu de blanc et de noir, on n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître Hyûga Neji. Iruka n'hésita pas un instant : il se réfugia derrière le jônin. Neji haussa un sourcil. Ça tombait plutôt bien. Kakashi se planta devant lui d'un air supérieur, ce qui fit sourire Neji.

"Pousse-toi de là, avertit Kakashi, avant que je ne …  
- J'ai à vous parler, coupa Neji. Laissez le professeur Iruka pour le moment, il s'agit de Maître Gai.  
- Je me fous de la grenouille à guêtre.  
- Moi pas."

Kakashi resta impassible. Soudain, il feinta à gauche pour essayer de passer derrière Neji mais celui-ci l'en empêcha en se déplaçant à peine. Même chose à droite l'instant d'après. D'un coup rapide, Neji parvint à bloquer Kakashi contre le mur en face, ce qui attira l'attention des autres jônin dans la salle. Iruka sentit Anko s'appuyer sur son épaule pour voir la scène tandis qu'Ebisu abandonnait ses cartes sur la table, tout comme Aoba.

"Il y a deux ans, vous m'avez mis au tapis. Vous en rappelez-vous ? C'était pendant cet entraînement dans la neige."

Kakashi hocha la tête. Il s'en rappelait bien, oui, Neji avait fini enguirlandé dans un arbre et Gai avait passé deux heures à le sortir de son sapin.

"Aujourd'hui, poursuivit Neji, si vous ne m'écoutez pas calmement, c'est moi qui vous ferais mordre la poussière.  
- Tu es bien présomptueux, gamin.  
- Ce n'est pas sans raison. Pouvons-nous discuter ?"

Voyant une demie douzaine de regards braqués sur lui, Kakashi ne put que capituler. Il détestait être le centre de l'attention de pareils curieux. Neji le relâcha mais resta sur ses gardes. Il pria Kakashi de le devancer dans le couloir et celui-ci avança en traînant des pieds. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, arrivant sur une partie ouverte donnant sur une série de salle de réunion. Neji préféra rester dehors.

"Maître Gai n'est pas sorti de chez lui depuis deux jours, votre attitude l'a blessé.  
- Je m'en fiche, répliqua Kakashi.  
- Il a toujours été là pour vous, s'indigna Neji, et aujourd'hui vous lui refusez votre aide ? Ce n'est pas là l'attitude qu'un camarade, que dis-je ? qu'un ami doit avoir !  
- Gai n'est pas mon ami.  
- Bien sûr que si !  
- Non, assura sèchement Kakashi. Gai est un emmerdeur, il me pourrit la vie depuis huit ans avec ses défis à deux balles et ses collants moulants. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'il vienne me parler ou s'introduire chez moi sous des prétextes tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Sa vie ne m'intéresse pas, ce n'est qu'un parasite que pourrit la mienne."

Neji se retint du plus qu'il put pour ne pas frapper cet homme sur le champ. Il serra les poings, tremblant de rage.

"Vous ne pensez tout de même pas ce que vous venez de dire ?!  
- Bien sûr que si."

Neji renifla de dédain.

"Vous êtes vraiment atteint, lâcha-t-il d'un ton acide. C'est peut-être juste, en fin de compte : Maître Gai n'a pas besoin d'un dégénéré dans votre genre dans son entourage. Faites-moi le plaisir de disparaître de sa vie, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.  
- C'est à lui de disparaître de la mienne, marmonna Kakashi en tournant les talons."

Le jeune homme inspira profondément. Il rebroussa chemin, retournant dans la salle de repos où Iruka était dorloté par Anko et une autre jônin que Neji voyait pour la première fois. Le pauvre professeur semblait très mal à l'aise entre ses deux femmes qui s'évertuaient à le faire saigner du nez. Genma sortit le nez de «Sexy Shinobi» pour lancer un regard compatissant à Neji.

"Laisse tomber, petit, Kakashi est souvent dans son monde. Il ne voit que ce qui l'arrange.  
- Beau modèle pour des gosses, railla Neji en s'affalant sur un canapé râpé.  
- On passe des tests psychologiques pour être jônin, pas pour être prof', informa Genma en replongeant dans son magasine.  
- Il y en a pour les professeurs de l'académie, bredouilla Iruka qui tentait de s'échapper."

Neji se releva aussitôt et plaqua ses mains sur les épaules du chûnin, l'air tout aussi fou que Kakashi.

"Professeur, j'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander votre collaboration.  
- Je m'en doutais, soupira Iruka, j'aurai pas du me lever ce matin …"

_A suivre …_


	14. Irksome 14

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** le début de la fin  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** Iruka est remonté dans mon estime …

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Iruka s'était souvent demandé ce qui différenciait un chûnin et un jônin. Après avoir côtoyé un certain nombre de fois ses supérieurs, il en avait rapidement conclu que le gouffre était créé par une espèce d'attitude générale plus proche de la folie névrotique que du professionnalisme. Cette idée avait été renforcée lorsqu'il avait eu l'occasion d'être un peu plus souvent avec Kakashi, comme ces derniers temps. Sur demande, qui s'était rapidement transformée en ordre, de Neji, Iruka jouait les petits amis plus ou moins acceptables afin de parvenir à faire passer un test d'aptitude psychologique à Kakashi. Iruka ne comprenait pas vraiment le plan du jeune jônin et avait secrètement l'intention d'en changer les directives lorsqu'il le jugerait bon. Il avait l'intuition que Kakashi prendrait très mal ce test s'il le lui présentait directement.

Iruka ne fut pas surpris lorsque les bras de Kakashi enserrèrent sa taille alors qu'il préparait le dîner. Le chûnin repoussa doucement son supérieur en lui répétant que ce serait bientôt prêt. Kakashi reprit son poste, juste à côté d'Iruka, et s'absorba dans la lecture du livre de recettes acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était un grand cuisinier et il avait fallu composer un peu au petit bonheur la chance.

"Dites, Maître Kakashi …  
- Oui, Iruka-chéri ?"

Le chûnin lui lança un regard blasé tout en continuant à faire revenir ses légumes dans le wok.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu professeur ?"

Kakashi releva le nez de ses recettes, le regard sérieux. Iruka fit comme si de rien n'était, ignorant l'inspection et la paranoïa de Kakashi de côté.

"Un jônin doit former un minimum de trois ninja lors de sa carrière, répondit Kakashi un peu méfiant.  
- Ce n'est pas une vocation à ce que je vois, sourit Iruka. Pour moi non plus, avoua-t-il. J'ai raté l'examen de niveau supérieur et on m'a gentiment fait remarquer que je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon. J'ai alors tenté l'examen de professeur d'académie et je l'ai eu.  
- Tu as essayé de passer jônin ? pouffa Kakashi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça ?  
- Tu es bien trop gentil."

Kakashi recula de justesse pour éviter un kunai qu'Iruka rangea avec un sourire narquois.

"Je suis ninja, ne l'oubliez pas."

Le jônin reprit sa place à côté d'Iruka, un peu plus méfiant peut-être.

"Les professeurs d'académie font partie des meilleurs chûnin, mon niveau n'est pas très éloigné des jônin les moins bien classés, expliqua calmement le professeur. Etre gentil et patient est nécessaire lorsqu'on travaille toute la journée avec des enfants ou lorsqu'on est souvent en infiltration.  
- C'est vrai que la récolte d'information est généralement réservée aux chûnin, se rappela Kakashi.  
- Oui, j'ai beaucoup pratiqué, sourit Iruka. J'ai un physique quelconque et je m'intègre rapidement à la population. De plus, je ne suis «que» chûnin, je ne suis pas fiché comme étant un dangereux ninja de Konoha que les autres nations surveillent.  
- Tu es donc plus fort que moi, si je suis ton raisonnement, railla Kakashi.  
- J'ai plus de moyens d'action."

Iruka arrêta le feu et déposa les légumes dans un plat. Il invita Kakashi à se mettre à table. Les deux hommes se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant d'entamer leur repas. Kakashi sembla d'abord rechigner et Iruka goûta à chaque plat pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien empoisonné. Le jônin reste tout de même sceptique (Iruka pouvait très bien être immunisé contre les poisons qu'il avait pu introduire) mais commença à dîner sans rien dire. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que la discussion reprenne.

"Je comprends que tu sois aimable en infiltration mais pourquoi l'être à Konoha ? A moins que tu sois un espion d'une autre nation qui essaye de se faire oublier … Après tout, tu étais assez proche du Troisième …  
- Vous êtes toujours aussi parano ? s'étonna Iruka.  
- Question de survie.  
- Si je suis une telle menace pour vous, il vaut mieux que je vous laisse tout seul dans vos délires de complots internationaux."

Iruka se leva de table sous le regard silencieux de Kakashi et se dirigea vers l'entrée sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Cette constatation fit une drôle d'impression à Iruka. Kakashi se fichait-il réellement d'être seul à ce point ? Le chûnin enfila son gilet avant de revenir en arrière, se plantant devant Kakashi, vaguement en colère.

"Je ne suis pas gentil avec vous par intérêt ni parce que vous me faites pitié. C'est vrai que c'est plus facile de communiquer avec les autres grâce à un sourire et que j'ai parfois abusé de ce procédé mais rappelez-vous bien que je suis ninja : j'obéis aux ordres et je remplis ma mission avant tout. La gentillesse me permet aussi d'avoir la confiance de mes élèves mais je ne suis pas non plus un idiot naïf. Je sais être dur avec eux lorsque la situation l'exige. Je suis spécialisé dans l'enseignement, je suis bien meilleur que vous en psychologie, lâcha-t-il d'une traite mais toujours calmement. Maintenant, reprit-il sur un ton beaucoup moins sympathique, je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi, Kakashi : ouvre les yeux et arrête de penser que tout est ta faute. La désertion de Sasuke n'est pas ta seule œuvre, le départ de Naruto non plus, ni le changement de professeur de Sakura !"

Iruka ne remarqua pas le moindre cillement sur le visage de Kakashi et soupira profondément. Le mécanisme était trop profondément ancré pour qu'il arrive à quelque chose en claquant des doigts. Il serra les poings, cherchant vaguement le calme.

"Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous savez où me trouver."

Kakashi tenait toujours ses baguettes et son bol de riz lorsque la porte se referma calmement.

_A suivre …_


	15. Irksome 15

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** sur le chemin de la fin, lalalaaaa  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** Je fais référence au deuxième databook de Naruto qui porte sur la seconde moitié de la première saison du manga (à savoir de l'examen de chûnin à la désertion de Sasuke). Les informations présentées ici sont donc fausses puisque Irksome a quasiment rejoint la deuxième saison ("Next Gen") et que les personnages ont évolué entre temps (je pense en terme de capacités et de nombre de missions). Je corrigerai donc ce chapitre dès que le troisième databook (celui correspondant à la première moitié de la Next Gen), qui ne devrait tarder, sera disponible.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Lorsque Gai ouvrit la porte de son appartement, ce fut pour tomber sur un chûnin qu'il ne connaissait que de loin mais étrangement très réputé à Konoha, Umino Iruka. Celui-ci portait un paquet de feuilles sous un bras et un sac en plastique au bout de l'autre, tout sourire en avant. Gai fronça clairement les sourcils avant de se décaler pour le laisser entrer. L'appartement de Gai était assez grand et très peu meublé : il n'y avait quasiment que des étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des quantités de livres, d'armes et de poids. Une table basse avait été poussée contre le mur et Iruka se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas interrompu une quelconque séance d'entraînement. Gai s'excusa du désordre et s'esquiva dans la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Iruka avait préparé le thé qu'il avait acheté en chemin ainsi que servi des pâtisseries de saison. Gai s'assit à la table basse, mouillant un peu son parquet, tout en scrutant son adversaire.

D'après ce qu'il savait, Umino Iruka n'était pas l'un de ces chûnin qu'on envoie en première ligne pour laisser le temps aux autres de se préparer sérieusement au combat. Au contraire, les professeurs de l'académie n'allaient que rarement au front, ils restaient au village pour protéger la population et surtout les femmes et les enfants. Gai savait également que ce chûnin avait accompli un nombre appréciable de missions de rang A pour quelqu'un de son grade. L'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha ne se faisait pas d'illusion : Iruka n'était pas la grande folle des rumeurs, il avait un solide bagage qui en faisait un ninja polyvalent et dangereux dans de nombreuses situations. Gai aurait peut-être un peu de mal à le mettre à terre si jamais ils en venaient aux mains.

"Je vois que vous êtes guéri de votre grippe, sourit Iruka en servant le thé."

Gai ne répondit pas, préférant garder un œil sur les faits et gestes de son adversaire.

"C'est rare, une grippe qui dure plus d'une semaine, surtout au mois de septembre."

Le regard absolument pas dupe d'Iruka renfrogna Gai dans son mutisme.

"Il me semblait pourtant que les jônin étaient vaccinés contre ce genre de maladie.  
- Viens en au fait, grogna Gai."

Iruka ne perdit pas son sourire. Il reposa la théière sans bruit, toujours souriant.

"Kakashi n'admettra pas que c'est sa faute. L'échec ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes alors il se braque lorsqu'il se trompe. Comme la plupart des jônin.  
- Tu es venu pour me faire la morale ? s'étonna Gai d'un ton aigre. Tu ferais mieux d'aller corriger tes copies, gratte-papier."

Le sourire d'Iruka se fit plus doux, ce qui agaça grandement Gai.

"Vous êtes assez grand et raisonnable pour ne pas faire la tête dans votre coin, Maître Gai. Je ne vous demande pas d'aller vers Kakashi, il faut lui laisser le temps de se remettre tout seul, juste d'agir en adulte et d'oublier tous ces enfantillages.  
- Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner, pour ma part : ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.  
- Ça me regarde, répondit innocemment Iruka. Je suis le petit ami de Kakashi, après tout."

Il prit en main sa tasse de thé et en but une gorgée dans un mouvement calme et fluide. Gai frappa du poing sur la table basse.

"Foutaises ! hurla-t-il en se redressant. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une lubie passagère dans la vie trop morne de cet abruti, il se servira de toi et te jettera dès qu'il ne te trouvera plus d'intérêt !  
- C'est comme ça que vous voyez votre relation avec lui ? demanda Iruka en haussant les sourcils. Il m'a pourtant semblé que Kakashi tenait à vous, pas qu'il vous avait utilisé pour son propre amusement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? gronda Gai. Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme toi peut savoir de Kakashi ? Ça fait à peine quelques jours que vous êtes soi-disant ensemble et tu te permets de théoriser ? Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu n'as jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour lui !  
- Si, je l'ai engueulé."

Gai fut légèrement calmé par la déclaration du chûnin.

"Tu … tu l'as engueulé ? répéta-t-il sans y croire.  
- Oui, hier soir."

Iruka reposa sa tasse d'une manière que Gai qualifia de bien plus déterminée.

"Hatake Kakashi est le fils du Croc Blanc, Hatake Sakumo, qui s'est suicidé alors que son fils avait huit ou neuf ans. Même pour un génie comme Kakashi, ça a été difficile à digérer, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Il était déjà chûnin depuis l'âge de six ans et est passé jônin à treize, je crois. Il a accumulé cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept missions de rang D, cent quatre-vingt-neuf de rang C, quatre cents quatorze de rang B, deux cents soixante-dix-sept de rang A et trente-neuf de rang S, soit un total de mille seize missions en trente ans. Vous en êtes encore loin pour quelqu'un qui se prétend son rival.  
- J'ai plus de sept cents missions à mon actif, rappela sèchement Gai, et ce n'est pas un chûnin dans ton genre qui peut en faire autant.  
- Je ne cherche pas à faire autant ou mieux, c'est là la différence."

Gai fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
- Que je ne me prends pas pour meilleur que je ne le suis. Je ne peux être que le soutient de Kakashi, s'il veut de moi, rien de plus. C'est à lui de décider et je ne lui impose pas mes volontés."

Le ton s'était fait plus rude.

"Proposez-lui d'être votre rival, pour progresser ensemble ou je ne sais quoi, mais ne le forcez pas. Kakashi n'en fait qu'à sa tête et on ne peut qu'aller dans son sens alors faites un effort d'imagination. Vous êtes ninja, vous devriez savoir comment procéder avec de genre de personnalité."

Le silence s'abattit soudainement sur le salon. Gai serra les poings alors qu'Iruka se relevait. Il récupéra son paquet de copies et se dirigea vers la porte.

"J'ai encore du travail, lâcha Iruka, merci pour le thé."

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec. Gai se précipita à la suite d'Iruka, l'agrippa par l'épaule, le retourna et lui ficha son poing dans la mâchoire. Le chûnin accusa le coup au milieu de ses copies lâchées, essuyant sa lèvre inférieure de sa manche. Il se releva en essayant de ramasser ses feuilles en même temps, s'inclina brièvement devant son supérieur et partit pour de bon, laissant à Gai une étrange sensation de défaite.

_A suivre … _


	16. Irksome 16

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** trois …  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** Wééééé ! Je vois enfin la fin ! La lumière au bout du tunnel !!

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Iruka ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer chez lui Kakashi aussi rapidement, surtout pas muni d'un bouquet de fleurs et d'un regard fuyant qui en disait long. Sortant à peine de la douche, Iruka avait d'abord pensé à une mauvaise blague mais il fut rassuré lorsque Kakashi proposa de revenir une autre fois. Le chûnin assura que le timing était parfait, s'excusa et s'esquiva quelques minutes pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'il retrouva Kakashi dans le salon, ce fut pour le voir lisant les copies qu'Iruka avait finies de corriger un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

"Il y a du sang sur certaines feuilles, nota Kakashi d'un ton qui en disait long sur ce qu'il avait compris.  
- Ce n'est rien du tout, assura Iruka en se frottant la mâchoire. J'n'ai rien de cassé alors ça n'a pas d'importance."

Iruka sortit de sa poche un élastique avec lequel il se noua rapidement les cheveux. Kakashi continua à farfouiller sans honte, scrutant du regard l'appartement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le gentil professeur d'académie puisse être si bordélique. Il y avait la vaisselle de plusieurs jours dans l'évier, les condiments traînaient sur la table, des bandages serpentaient sur les tatami au milieu des shuriken et des rouleaux de papier, sans parler des miettes par-ci par-là. Iruka avait aussi quelques plantes vertes, dont un bonzaï. Ce genre de plante n'était chéri que par les ninja restant majoritairement au village, les autres avaient des cactus ou toute plante pouvant résister à la sècheresse pendant plusieurs semaines. La porte ouverte donnant sur la chambre ne permettait pas à Kakashi de voir le désordre dans cette pièce-là, ce qu'il regretta un peu.

"Je sors avec des amis, ce soir, vous voulez venir avec nous ?"

Kakashi releva la tête, légèrement déconcerté. Iruka lui rendit un sourire.

"Ce ne sont pas mes collègues de l'académie, je les vois assez, railla-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.  
- Des amis d'enfance ? demanda Kakashi.  
- Non, on ne peut pas dire que j'avais beaucoup d'amis à l'époque. Ce sont des camarades que j'ai rencontrés pendant des missions. Le hasard a voulu qu'on soit ensemble et on s'est bien entendu. Maître Anko fait partie de ceux-là, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a traîné à votre anniversaire il y a quinze jours, mais elle ne sera pas là ce soir. Un rendez-vous, rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Kakashi hausser un sourcil."

Le jônin fit semblant de ne pas être intéressé par la proposition quelques instants, jouant avec les copies, avant de détourner la tête.

"Je viens à une condition.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je veux que tu me tutoies."

Iruka haussa les épaules.

"Comme tu veux."

L'affaire fut donc conclue rapidement. Iruka vida un grand bocal à riz dans plusieurs petits et y mit les fleurs, n'ayant pas de vase, avant de tirer Kakashi dehors. Le soir tombait et les retrouvailles se firent dans un petit restaurant à l'air sympathique. Kakashi fut très mal à l'aise au début mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il écouta plus la conversation qu'il n'y participa, essayant de saisir les relations entre les autres sans poser la moindre question. En plus d'Iruka, il y avait trois hommes et deux femmes, d'à peu près le même âge et tous chûnin. L'une des kunoichi lançait des regards enflammés à Iruka qui faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Il est vraiment gentil, pensa distraitement Kakashi en finissant une énième coupe de saké. Cette révélation le laissa dubitatif quelques instants avant que sa coupe ne soit à nouveau remplie par l'un des chûnin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses divagations se perdirent mine de rien dans l'alcool.

Lorsque l'addition fut apportée, Kakashi paya la part d'Iruka qui se sentit un peu gêné. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait ce coup, de la part d'un homme qui plus est. Bien sûr, il avait eu droit à toutes les épreuves imposées à chaque ninja lors de sa formation, côtoyer un homme de manière intime ne lui était pas quelque chose d'inconnu mais la sensation restait désagréable. Une fois dans la rue, Iruka se demanda s'il devait ou non inviter Kakashi chez lui. Ils étaient ensembles et ç'aurait été tout à fait normal mais le jônin ne semblait pas non plus très pressé d'en arriver-là. Jusqu'à ce jour, Kakashi n'avait jamais montré un quelconque désir charnel, il s'était contenté d'être très présent dans la vie diurne d'Iruka. Celui-ci fit un dernier signe à ses amis et se tourna vers Kakashi qui restait stoïque, son œil visible un peu dans le vague. Trop d'alcool, pensa Iruka.

"Je te ramène ? tenta-t-il d'une voix compatissante."

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi lui tendit ses clés puis marcha le plus dignement possible. Iruka resta assez proche de lui, préférant être près au cas où son compagnon s'affalerait. Le jônin resta debout durant tout le trajet bien que se voûtant peu à peu. Arrivé chez lui, il balança chaussures et veste dans l'entrée et tituba jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit dans un soupire de bonheur. Iruka referma la porte, rangea la veste et les chaussures un peu n'importe comment puis se dirigea à pas de loup vers la chambre. Il soupira en constatant que Kakashi s'était endormi habillé. Le chûnin s'approcha doucement pour ensuite mettre Kakashi sur le dos. Il lui retira les bandages aux chevilles et lui souleva les jambes pour tirer le pantalon. Kakashi grogna tout en ouvrant un œil.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? marmonna-t-il en reprenant possession de ses jambes.  
- Tu ne vas pas dormir habillé, quand même …  
- Je fais ce que je veux."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Kakashi remonta son pantalon puis se glissa résolument sous sa couverture. Iruka soupira lourdement. Il s'éloignait doucement lorsqu'il entendit la couette se froisser. Se retournant, Iruka vit Kakashi lui faire signe de venir le rejoindre. Le chûnin hésita un peu avant d'accepter l'invitation. Il retira son pull et son pantalon puis prit timidement place. Kakashi se décala un peu contre le mur, faisant bouger le matelas, avant de s'endormir pour de bon.

Le réveil sonna à six heures tapantes. Tapante est aussi un adjectif dont on peut qualifier la main de Kakashi qui rencontra le visage d'Iruka au lieu dudit réveil. Grognant et les yeux à demi fermés, Kakashi se leva à moitié pour arrêter cette satanée machine puis s'affaler en travers d'Iruka qui accusa le coup. Le chûnin se frotta les yeux distraitement tout en supportant le poids de Kakashi. Il n'était pas vraiment léger et Iruka supposa rapidement que le jônin dormait très certainement armé. Sa théorie fut confirmée lorsqu'il sentit l'arrondi de l'anneau d'un kunai un peu au dessus de la hanche. Iruka comprenait enfin quelle différence il y avait entre chûnin et jônin : la paranoïa. Finalement, il n'avait aucun regret d'avoir échoué à l'examen de haute classe.

Alors qu'il allait pousser Kakashi pour se lever, le jônin lui attrapa le visage pour le bloquer. Iruka haussa les sourcils en voyant l'air très sérieux de son compagnon. L'instant d'après, Kakashi posait ses lèvres sur celles du chûnin qui ne recula pas ni ne se contracta. Kakashi fronça les sourcils, se releva un peu, retira son masque de tissu et reprit là où il en était sous le regard amusé d'Iruka. Le baiser ne resta pas chaste très longtemps : les lèvres s'ouvrirent pour approfondir le contact, les langues se mélangèrent au milieu des respirations bien sages. Ils connaissaient tout les deux leurs leçons par cœur et appliquaient avec zèle les préceptes appris : le calme et la détermination font meilleur ménage que l'excitation et la précipitation. Kakashi coupa court au baiser, posant sa face sans douceur sur l'oreiller. Il marmonna quelque chose qu'Iruka ne comprit pas.

"J'aime pas les mecs, répéta-t-il en faisant un effort surhumain pour relever la tête."

Iruka pouffa un peu et, comme le rire a de tous temps été contagieux, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux ninja gloussent. Après un petit quart d'heure de folie, ils se levèrent pour prendre un petit déjeuner capable d'éponger les derniers décilitres d'alcool présent dans leur sang, une idée de Kakashi qui pensait être encore saoul puisqu'il avait ri de manière si idiote. Alors qu'Iruka s'étreignait à faire griller correctement son poisson, il vit Kakashi prendre une grosse boîte dans un placard et en sortir différents flacons contenant pour la plupart des comprimés ou des poudres fines.

"Tu prends des traitements ? demanda Iruka un peu étonné.  
- Des tas, soupira Kakashi en se composant son petit menu matinal. J'ai chopé des tas de saloperies, la greffe du Sharingan n'est pas vraiment tolérée et puis y'a des carences que je traîne depuis que je suis môme … Avec un peu de chance, je ne mourrais pas de la main d'un taré mais tout seul comme un grand, lâcha-t-il distraitement."

Iruka coupa le feu puis déposa un couvercle au dessus de la poêle pour que les sardines restent au chaud le temps que le riz finisse de cuire.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu me montrerais ce genre de faiblesse, railla Iruka en croisant les bras.  
- Qui te croirait ? sourit Kakashi en mélangeant plusieurs poudres dans un verre.  
- Les rumeurs vont vite à Konoha.  
- Je ne suis plus à ça près."

Kakashi remplit son verre d'eau, remua sa mixture brunâtre et avala avec plusieurs comprimés plus ou moins gros. Iruka le regarda faire sans rien dire, reconnaissant chaque cachet et le jugeant approprié ou non. Kakashi prit les deux derniers sur la table et allait les porter à la bouche lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Iruka se refermer sur son poignet.

"Quoi ?  
- D'où viennent-ils ?  
- Je crois que c'est Junko qui me les a donnés, hésita un peu Kakashi. Pourquoi ?  
- Ce sont des euphorisants, répondit Iruka."

_A suivre …_


	17. Irksome 17

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** deux …  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.  
**Note :** Plus qu'un ! Plus qu'un !!  
**Note 2 :** Euphorie : _Impression de bien-être, de soulagement, parfois illusoire, provenant soit d'une amélioration de l'état de santé, soit de l'action de certains médicaments ou stupéfiants._ (définition médicale, ATILF). Je la mets, au cas où …

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

La fenêtre explosa soudainement alors qu'un gaz épais bouchant la vue prenait possession de tout l'espace disponible dans la pièce. Junko lâcha sa tasse à café pour se munir d'un kunai. Elle sauta sous la table de la cuisine pour passer en dessus, évitant ainsi une flopée de shuriken qui n'avait, bizarrement, pas l'air très amical. D'un nouveau bond, la kunoichi se retrouva derrière son canapé, écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait aux alentours. Jugeant que l'ennemi n'était pas entré, elle se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à sa chambre pour y voir un peu plus clair. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Junko fut soudainement jetée contre le mur d'en face, ce qui lui coupa la respiration. La lame acérée d'un sabre se présenta sous son menton, l'empêchant de glisser contre le mur pour s'esquiver. A l'autre bout de l'arme se tenait Hatake Kakashi, visiblement réveillé depuis peu vue sa tenue. Junko sourit en coin.

"J'allais te ramener ta brosse à dent, tu sais."

Le sabre se fit un peu plus pressant contre la trachée.

"Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as en tête, énonça calmement Kakashi, parce que je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi tu veux foutre ma vie en l'air avec tes saloperies."

Junko le toisa d'un regard moqueur.

"Les ninja de Konoha sont une grande famille, les membres s'entraident.  
- Oh, les drogues sont d'une aide fantastique, c'est juste, railla Kakashi.  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point. Je t'explique si tu me laisses me vêtir un peu."

Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Il se fichait complètement de l'état d'habillement de cette garce, ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui en mettre une. Même nue, elle n'aurait pas eu l'avantage, alors ce n'était pas un peignoir qui allait changer la donne. Voyant que Kakashi n'allait pas bouger, Junko n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre le combat. Elle lança le kunai qu'elle avait en main pour que Kakashi se déplace un peu vers la droite, l'obligeant à restreindre sa prise sur le sabre. D'un autre kunai glissé de sa manche, elle para la lame et la repoussa violemment, pressant son adversaire à reculer d'un pas. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Junko profita de l'ouverture ainsi créée pour récupérer son châle rouge au sol. En deux pas, elle se retrouva de l'autre côté d'un Kakashi enrubanné sans difficulté et toujours sabre en main. Junko n'eut qu'à le pousser d'un coup de pied pour qu'il s'affalât contre le lit. Elle récupéra le sabre, sourire toujours en place.

"Tu te prends décidément pour plus fort que tu ne l'es, chantonna la kunoichi en admirant le tranchant de l'arme. Et c'est bien là que réside le problème, Kakashi. Tu n'as pas pied dans la réalité."

Kakashi ne répondit pas aux provocations. Il ne devait pas. Junko posa la lame sur son épaule, resserrant un peu les pans de son peignoir en soie écrue.

"Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur toi ? demanda la jônin d'un ton mielleux. Non, bien sûr, tu n'écoutes pas ce que les autres peuvent dire, ils ne sont pas intéressants, pas de ta trempe. Et bien, reprit-elle plus théâtralement, ta réputation n'est pas très bonne. Tu es quelqu'un de solitaire, lunatique, cyclothymique et peu avenant. En gros, le genre de personne peu désirée dans une famille comme la nôtre."

Junko se baissa un peu.

"Tu n'es pas fait pour rester à la lumière. L'ANBU te convenait bien mieux, tu ne crois pas ? Tu n'avais pas à penser, pas à te soucier de tes gosses, pas de liens, rien. Tu es ce type de shinobi, Kakashi. Ton intrusion parmi les autres jônin les gêne. Regarde Gai. Avant que tu ne débarques, c'était un gars tout à fait raisonnable. C'est parce que tu ne lui prêtais aucune attention qu'il n'a pas arrêté d'en rajouter. Aujourd'hui il se rend compte que tout ça n'a servi à rien, qu'il s'est éloigné peu à peu des autres pour tenter de sauver un unique pauvre type. Il se sent coupable de trahison, tu comprends ?  
- Ces euphorisants avaient donc pour but de redorer mon blason ? rit Kakashi. En passant pour un joyeux luron, tu crois vraiment que je me serai mieux intégré ? Tu rêves, cracha-t-il. Tes saloperies ne peuvent pas changer quelqu'un aussi profondément.  
- Pas en si peu de temps, admit Junko en se relevant. Les choses se seraient arranger peu à peu, quand les autres se seraient rendus compte que tu n'es pas un si mauvais bougre que ça.  
- Trop aimable."

Junko fit l'erreur de relâcher d'un rien sa garde. Kakashi en profita pour lui crocheter les jambes et lui faire rencontrer une nouvelle fois le mur, d'un manière beaucoup moins agréable. La jeune femme s'affala sur la moquette, inconsciente. Kakashi se défit du châle en se tortillant quelques instants, récupéra son katana et regarda la kunoichi tristement. Il n'avait rien à lui dire et ne pensait rien d'elle. Il n'était ni déçu ni en colère. Kakashi reconnut là le mode automatique des missions lourdes de sens et préféra sortir sans autre.

Lorsque Iruka le trouva finalement, tard dans la nuit, il ne lui fit aucune remontrance et semblait tout aussi neutre que d'habitude. Le chûnin posa simplement sa main sur son épaule, lui assurant par là qu'il ne laisserait pas tranquille aussi facilement. Kakashi sourit discrètement, levant la tête vers les étoiles. Il faisait frais en cette fin de mois de septembre, assis contre la pierre froide de la stèle des ninja disparus au combat. Le silence dura longtemps entre les deux hommes, l'un et l'autre profitant du calme ambiant et des derniers grillons de la saison. Finalement, Kakashi soupira lourdement.

"J'crois que j'aime pas les femmes non plus."

Iruka sourit.

"Je ne veux pas en entendre plus sur ta vie sexuelle, ça ne me regarde pas.  
- Sois gentil : si on te pose la question, réponds que je suis un amant fantastique qui t'a fait mille et une merveilles de ses mains habiles et douces, caressant ton corps avec attention, trouvant immédiatement tes points sensibles pour mieux te perdre …  
- Ça va, ça va ! coupa Iruka en riant. Je me débrouillerai pour les détails."

Kakashi sourit à son tour. Il se releva puis s'étira pour remettre ses vieilles vertèbres en place et tendit la main à Iruka pour l'aider à se remettre debout aussi.

"Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se saouler, mon cher Iruka.  
- Oui, je crois aussi.  
- Quel professeur sérieux, railla Kakashi en se dirigeant vers le village.  
- «L'alcool est le meilleur des confidents», récita docilement le chûnin en lui emboîtant le pas.  
- C'est de qui ?  
- Maître Sarutobi."

_Au prochain (et dernier) chapitre !_


	18. Irksome 18

**Titre :** Irksome  
**Auteur :** Hitto-sama  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** tout est bien qui finit bien.  
**Disclamer :** Je doute que Masashi Kishimoto, auteur du manga "Naruto" et donc unique propriétaire des droits, aime torturer ses personnages. Ça tombe bien, parce que moi j'aime ça.

**-¤ Irksome ¤-**

Iruka regarda par la fenêtre distraitement tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les enfants planchant sur leur dernier devoir de l'année. La neige avait tout recouvert quelques jours plus tôt, il faisait un froid de canard à Konoha. Le professeur soupira, heureux de savoir que les vacances d'hiver commençaient dans quelques heures. Ce ne serait que quelques jours pour la nouvelle année mais ça lui ferait du bien. Surtout que Kakashi n'avait pas posé ses vacances au même moment. La compagnie du jônin ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire, mais il fallait savoir prendre un peu de recul parfois. Iruka balança sa craie sur Konohamaru sans vraiment y faire attention et poursuivit sa contemplation des toits enneigés de Konoha. On voyait ici et là les traces fraîches des ninja qui s'acharnaient à passer sur les toits, même lorsqu'ils glissaient. Iruka était persuadé que la plupart de ses collègues s'emmerdaient royalement l'hiver, à cause d'une diminution du nombre de missions, aussi cherchaient-ils tous un moyen quelconque de vibrer.

Kakashi avait les mêmes symptômes. Il s'ennuyait à mourir aussi avait-il entreprit de classer les archives des soixante dernières années à l'insu de Tsunade – c'était là tout l'intérêt de la chose, selon lui. Il passait donc une partie de ses journées à esquiver les gardes que le Hokage avait mis en place après s'être aperçue que quelqu'un venait fourrer son nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Kakashi s'amusait, c'était le principal. Ses méninges ne reposaient pas, un autre point positif. Iruka avait rapidement compris que l'inaction était fatale à ce genre de ninja. Il avait donc conseillé à Kakashi de créer d'autres techniques. Le jônin s'était empressé d'en trouver une dizaine en trois jours et continuait toujours à travailler ardemment à quelque chose qu'il préférait tenir secret.

Les soirées de beuveries étaient moins régulières que les premiers temps, d'une part parce que Kakashi commençait à trop bien connaître les amis d'Iruka, et de l'autre parce qu'Iruka en avait assez de voir ses amis fuir. Ce n'était pas évident d'intégrer Kakashi dans un groupe, à plus forte raison lorsque ledit ninja se contentait d'étudier, avec toute la méthode d'un expert en espionnage, les caractères des autres et de retrouver leur histoire personnelle rien qu'en disséquant leurs faits et gestes. Bien que Kakashi passât à présent pour un type très étrange, les rumeurs comme quoi il était en plus fou et dangereux s'étaient un peu tassées. Iruka y avait veillé, demandant à droite et à gauche de faire un effort. Il avait suffit qu'Anko tape un peu pour que la plupart des jônin se calment. Asuma et Kurenai avaient, semblait-il, eux aussi participé au petit jeu secret. Neji s'était finalement résolu à ignorer le chûnin tout autant que Kakashi, se contentant de les saluer poliment à l'occasion.

Quant à Gai, il restait obstinément sur ses positions. Iruka n'avait pas réessayé de lui parler, il n'y tenait pas particulièrement et puis ressasser le même discours n'était pas vraiment bon. Gai et Kakashi ne se croisaient pas souvent, on pouvait même dire qu'ils s'évitaient autant que possible, mais les choses n'avançaient pas à chaque rencontre. Iruka savait que l'un et l'autre étaient trop fiers pour présenter des excuses et puis c'étaient aussi de sacrées têtes de mule. Le chûnin se doutait bien que Kakashi serait le premier à aller à la rencontre de l'autre mais le concerné ne se sentait pas prêt. Il le lui avait expliqué, un soir où il était étonnement sobre, partant ensuite dans ses dérives habituelles. Kakashi avait du mal à s'exprimer sur lui-même et Iruka n'essayait pas de le forcer. Ça ne servait à rien. Il fallait laisser Kakashi parler à son rythme et selon ses envies. C'était parfois frustrant mais on ne pouvait en tirer quelque chose qu'ainsi.

La fin de l'épreuve arriva enfin. Les enfants rendirent leur copie en ronchonnant puis sortirent en gesticulant, bien décidés à sauter les dernières heures de cours. Iruka rangea ses feuilles dans l'ordre alphabétique avec l'agilité des gestes souvent répétés. On frappa à la porte et le chûnin se préparait à accueillir Kakashi lorsqu'il vit à sa place une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, les yeux verts et au sourire doux. Haruno Sakura attendait timidement l'autorisation d'entrer, portant à bout de bras une boîte à repas dans une pièce de tissu unie.

"Que puis-je pour toi ? demanda Iruka après les salutations d'usage.  
- Je cherche Maître Kakashi, répondit Sakura. Maître Tsunade m'a demandé de l'occuper cet après-midi, elle doit faire des recherches dans les archives.  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant-hier, assura le chûnin un sourire crispé aux lèvres."

Même Sakura pensait qu'il était de mèche avec Kakashi, c'en était pesant. Alors que la jeune fille allait poser une autre question, une ombre furtive se glissa dans la classe, refermant vivement la porte. Iruka soupira. Kakashi entrait toujours ici de manière à ce que personne ne le remarque, ce qui renforçait les rumeurs à leur sujet. Le jônin salua son ancien élève avec la retenue qui lui était propre puis s'assura que personne n'était caché sous le bureau du professeur. Iruka lui donna un coup de pied pour le faire sortir.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais seul ici pendant le déjeuner, râla Iruka.  
- Tu n'es pas là la nuit, on a pu mettre des micros ou bien …  
- Arrête la parano …  
- Maître Kakashi ? tenta Sakura en se forçant à rire. J'ai préparé un déjeuner trop important ce matin, voudriez-vous le partager avec moi ?"

Kakashi se releva assez pour que sa tête dépasse du bureau et fixa la jeune fille sans vraiment y croire. Sakura fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

"Tu as mis des somnifères dedans ? demanda Kakashi à tout hasard.  
- J'ai quelques moyens plus rapides pour vous faire dormir, répliqua Sakura en faisant craquer ses poings."

Kakashi hésita un instant, regardant alternativement Iruka et Sakura avec l'air intrigué des gens qui sentent le mauvais coup arriver. Finalement, il sortit de sous le bureau et suivit son ancien disciple en lançant un signe de la main à son camarade. A peine sortis de la salle de classe, Sakura attrapa la main de Kakashi pour lui tordre l'auriculaire, le forçant à se plier en deux pour amoindrir la douleur.

"Tu t'es améliorée, nota le jônin sans chercher à s'enfuir.  
- Je vous remercie, répondit Sakura en souriant.  
- Tu te rapproches de la kunoichi idéale : belle et sadique.  
- Ne cherchez pas à me flatter, ça ne marchera pas.  
- C'n'est pas ton ego que je cherche à flatter."

Sakura secoua la tête d'un air navré. Mieux valait ne pas trop argumenter avec le jônin, il aimait trop avoir raison pour concéder le dernier mot à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Sakura, tenant toujours l'auriculaire d'une poigne de fer, ne poursuivit donc pas la joute verbale et tira son professeur en dehors de l'académie. Kakashi râla à propos de la neige quelques minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu du centre du village, se dirigeant peu à peu vers une zone boisée qu'il connaissait un peu trop à son goût. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'ils rallient un terrain d'entraînement bien connu où les attendaient une douzaine de personnes trinquant déjà pour une raison ou pour une autre. Kakashi voulut soudainement s'esquiver. Il bloqua le bras de Sakura d'une simple pression, se libérant ainsi, et se recula suffisamment pour être hors de portée lorsqu'il buta contre quelque chose. Se retournant, le jônin aperçut le sourire goguenard d'Asuma qui en disait long sur sa détermination à le faire rester ici. Kakashi baissa la tête, abattu.

"Trahi par ma propre fille …  
- Ta fille ? s'étonna Asuma. T'es un peu jeune pour avoir une gamine de presque seize ans. Quoi que, c'est faisable …  
- C'est une expression, lança Kurenai à tout hasard en aidant Sakura à se relever.  
- Je me disais aussi que ç'aurait été un peu précoce, ricana Asuma en tapotant le dos voûté de Kakashi.  
- Je ne te permets pas de douter de mes performances sexuelles, répondit le martyr. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu cette fois ? continua-t-il en se redressant et en croisant les bras pour se donner un peu plus de contenance. Un autre de ces exercices stupides et inutiles ? Ou peut-être un concours de bonhomme de neige. Dommage, j'n'ai pas de carotte sur moi. Un kunai fera-t-il l'affaire pour le nez ?"

A quelques mètres de là, Gai ne répondit pas à la provocation, se contentant de regarder ailleurs comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Kurenai et Asuma se lancèrent un regard désespéré, tant pour l'attitude de Gai que pour la mauvaise foi de Kakashi.

"Oh ! Et on pourrait aussi faire des galipettes et se rouler dans la neige pendant qu'on y est, continua Hatake sur un ton toujours aussi agréable. Je suis sûr que toute cette jeunesse appréciera d'oublier, une fois de plus, qu'elle a mieux à faire, comme s'entraîner soit dit en passant ! Après tout, qui se soucie du fait que nous soyons ninja, hein ? Personne ! Tout le monde s'en fout ! Alors allons-y ! Abrutissons-nous Quel est le programme de cette charmante mascarade ?"

Kakashi fut soudainement tiré en arrière par Asuma et évita ainsi le poing qui lui était destiné. Contre toute attente, ce n'était pas Gai qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à Kakashi mais bel et bien Sakura.

"Ceci, déclara-t-elle en levant bien haut son poing, est formellement interdit. Les règles sont simples : pas de coups, pas de taijutsu ni de ninjutsu. Le but : avoir le plus de bandeau frontal. Une fois que le votre est pris, l'exercice s'arrête pour …"

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà Kakashi tenait son bandeau frontal dans la main, l'air moqueur. La jeune fille le lui reprit d'un geste rageur, le rattachant dans ses cheveux tout en terminant son explication.

"L'exercice s'arrête donc pour vous. Les alliances sont autorisées mais il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur. C'est parti !"

Shikamaru fut le premier à réagir : il retira son insigne du bras et le laissa tomber dans la neige. C'était bien trop fatigant à son goût. Le reste l'intéressa dans les premiers instants : Sakura perdit à nouveau son bandeau, pris par Kakashi, Chôji fut éliminé en une seconde trente par Kiba qui fut à son tour éliminé par Shino la seconde suivante, lui-même mis au tapis par un Kakashi très joueur malgré les propos qu'il avait tenus. Ino récupéra l'insigne de Tenten ainsi que celui de Hinata avant d'être victime de la vengeance de Neji. Celui-ci fut à son tour éliminé par Asuma qui trouva très amusant, et très stylé, de faire un croche-patte au jeune homme qui, trop obnubilé par un adversaire plus sérieux, n'avait rien prévu de la sorte. Lee se retrouva sans bandeau après une brève joute où il avait affronté son professeur. Enfin, Asuma légua son butin à Kurenai parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se compliquer la vie non plus et ils furent trois à se regarder en chien de faïence : Kurenai, Gai et Kakashi, avec respectivement six, deux et cinq bandeaux, en comptant le leur. Celui de Shikamaru était toujours dans la terre et son propriétaire râla parce qu'il allait être humide et froid.

Kakashi allait laisser sa part à Kurenai lorsque la jeune femme décida soudainement d'abandonner ses bandeaux à Gai. Le score était alors de cinq à sept en faveur de Gai, ce qui ne plut absolument pas à Kakashi. Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard une petite minute, sans dire un mot. Gai baissa finalement la tête, laissant tomber ses bandeaux par terre et s'en retournant vers ses élèves.

"Lee, Neji, Tenten, on rentre."

Passant à côté de Sakura, Gai posa sa main sur son épaule, l'air sérieux. Kurenai vérifia discrètement que le jônin n'était pas en train de faire de mal à la jeune fille, au cas où.

"Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas, lâcha Gai en se baissant un peu."

Maito commençait à s'éloigner lorsqu'il fut soudainement percuté par une boule de neige en pleine nuque. Il se retourna aussitôt, fusillant du regard Kakashi. Celui-ci pointa du doigt Sakura d'un air indigné mais Gai ne le crut visiblement pas puisqu'il entreprit lui aussi de lancer des boules de neige. Asuma lança la suivante sur Neji, Kurenai en reçut une de la part de Kiba et la bataille commença vraiment, tandis que Shikamaru essayait de se faire tout petit dans un coin pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Le jeune homme se trouva une racine pas trop humide où il s'assit en soupirant lourdement. Il admira ses contemporains se battre avec une telle vigueur, aptitude qu'il ne leur enviait pas du tout. Shikamaru trouvait toute cette agitation bien fatigante. Il s'adossa contre l'arbre, fourrant ses mains gelées dans ses poches tout en voyant le début d'un combat nettement moins enfantin entre Gai et Kakashi, tout deux souriants presque timidement.

"Retour à la normale dans : trois, deux …  
- Kakashi ! hurla Gai. La victoire sera mienne aujourd'hui encore !  
- Tu rêves !"

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, l'un d'une façon un peu plus agaçante que l'autre, peut-être. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin.

"Et bah voilà, c'était pas compliqué."

_Fin_

**Note de l'auteur qui n'en revient pas**  
J'ai … j'ai fini … Wow, c'est trop bizarre de l'écrire … J'ai fini Irksome. Waaaaaah, j'en reviens toujours pas … Si je n'étais pas assise, je choirais (oh, j'adore ce verbe).Bon et bien … Merci d'avoir lu, blablabla, contente que ça vous ait plu, blablabla, toussa toussa … Je suis pas douée pour les remerciements donc vous devrez vous contenter de peu mais la gratitude est là tout de même.  
C'est dingue, j'ai fini Irksome … Heureusement, je suis pas complètement désoeuvrée, il me reste Outcast, OVNI, mes innombrables one shot et … et ? Du cul. Hum, oui, une fic très portée sur le derrière. Qui ne sera pas publiée sur ce site. Enfin, je mettrai une version édulcorée du chapitre un mais ça s'arrêtera là, la suite sera sur HFW. Qu'est-ce ? Hentai FanWorks, une communauté LJ ouverte il y a peu par mes soins et ceux de Mokoshna. Le lien se trouve sur mon profil, les informations sur la communauté.  
Aaaaah, j'ai fini …  
じゃね!


End file.
